The Promise
by yamanana
Summary: How far will you go to keep your promise? Far enough to protect your loved ones? Far enough to use yourself? kinda AU no pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone this is yamanana and this is my first Naruto story ever here! Yay! I guess that I should make the disclaimer and say that I don't own Naruto and probably never will... Anyway I should warn you that the characters will probably be OOC MAJORLY! Hey yeah I am open to suggestions on pairings, too, anything for my readers so on with the story!

"Hello"- normal speaking

_What!-_ thoughts

**_BWAH HA_**- Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

Light from the full moon came from the sole window to the room. There was another light that came from a dimmed red lamp near the door. When night came to Konoha, it covered the town with a thick silence; that silence that was so crucial to those who lived there. Yet in this one room there was enough light to see two figures moving across the bed. One a large man, who during the day would be seen as an astute business man, polite and kind, but under the night's blanket of darkness he would fall prey to his more worldly desires. The other is a slim figure, with lithe form. His figure is one who knows how to fight, a figure of one who knows how to kill. This figure was one of the esteemed ninja that Konoha was so proud of. A ninja who held beauty and danger in his hand. A ninja who was a kagema. Upon hearing this so many would ask why; why the sunny blonde who was the most happy person that any of them knew was subjugating himself to such acts..

But then there is night and the darkness and silence that comes with it. How she wraps her arms around him so that his 'beloved people' will not know his horrible secret, his most cherished promise. They couldn't know, they shouldn't know. So his pain would go on, his promise would go on. Only night saw his torment, and she wouldn't tell anyone...

"Naruto, are you okay, you seem less hyper today than normal." A concerned Sakura asked.

"Maa maa don't worry Sakura-chan, I just stayed out late training last night I am still a little bit tired, that's all." Naruto said trying to get his teammate off of his back.

"Well don't slow us down dobe." The ever brooding Uchiha Sasuke said before walking over to their teacher who was walking toward them, three hours late.

Haruno Sakura saw this and followed the object of her affections to meet with the silver haired ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto followed the other two, albeit slowly with a slight limp. He was worried that someone might notice but then the thought, _They wouldn't care if my arm had fallen off. A small limp can easily be explained anyway, I'm a ninja.** But you are also a kagema, or did you forget last night. You are pretty lucky that he paid so much for you because he sure did a number on you.** You saw what happened, so why are you taking so damn long to heal me! **Because I want you to stop. I can't keep healing your body at this rate, your body will break down and you could die. Or did you forget that I die when you die! **Shut up stupid fox, you know why I can't stop... I can't leave those people, my earnings as a ninja aren't enough. And I made a promise to her. **Well then you either are going to have to stop before your team actually does see that you can't walk strait, or let it kill you. You are just damn lucky that I am stopping those damn diseases that you filthy human have. That man last night was just crawling with them! I can't allow you to subjugate yourself to this anymore. **I know, I know, but I can't break my promise. Anyway it will be easier when I can start doing higher class missions. The pay is better and I won't have to sell myself anymore. **You better pay attention, you are zoning out...** _

Naruto cut his link with his inner demon, literally, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Geez Naruto, I think that you are getting dumber and dumber. Is eating all that ramen like giving you a brain deficiency?" Sakura said as she bopped Naruto on the head.

"Itai! Gomen, I was just daydreaming about how great of a Hokage that I will be when the old hag finally decides to retire! SO Kakashi-sensei! What is our mission today!" Naruto said with great enthusiasm, slowly building the mental mask that he would wear for the others.

"Well I was saying that Hokage-sama has decided to give us a C-rank mission..." Kakashi was saying but was quickly glomped by an excited ball of orange.

After a few minutes when his students (student) calmed down, Kakashi said, " Here is how it goes. We are going to be gone for a month, you see the fire daimyo Koyuni has asked that a few ninja go and make sure that one of the precious documents gets safely delivered to Wind. This document is a peace treaty and could bring a major alliance between the to nations. Word hasn't gotten out about this yet so we shouldn't have to worry about other enemy ninja. So the best idea was that we send a group of ninja who would not be to conspicuous..." Kakashi was saying before Sakura interrupted him.

"What do you mean 'not be to conspicuous'! Naruto here wears freaking orange!"

"Sakura, that is true so that is why we are going to be wearing disguises and act as though we are just normal people, not ninja! It is a fairly simple plan, but the simpler the better, less that could go wrong. So are there any questions? Oh by the way don't bring a big bag with you, only take as many weapons that you can conceal safely, and you won't need to worry about tents or anything like that. Pack very light, clothing and food will be provided. Okay now any questions?"

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, this document sounds really important are you sure that it is okay to trust it with me? I mean Sakura is right I can be loud, and bring attention to us..."

Everyone on the team whipped their heads to look at the blonde. Never before had he turned down a mission, even the little D-rank ones. "What is it dobe? You afraid to be so far from home?"

Sasuke said loving the reaction that he knew that he was going to get out of the blonde.

"What! NO! It is just I don't think that I am the best one for this mission."

"Maa maa Naruto remember that I will be there along with Sasuke and Sakura. Teams always work together. Okay? Do you two have any questions?"

Sakura and Sasuke just shook their heads.

With a few last parting words Kakashi left in a poof of smoke. Sakura took this time to ask once again if Sasuke wanted to go out on a date with her. The answer that she received was the same answer that he told her everyday. Neither of them noticed that their third teammate had also vanished. There was just one who saw which way the young ninja had gone.

Naruto had taken off from the meeting place as soon as the rest of his team had turned to their own thoughts. He had been taken back by the sheer length of the mission and knew that if he was gone for that long the brothel would suffer. It was bad enough that there were more and more customers, but the worst part was that the fire daimyo's chief advisor had taken a liking to Naruto and had threatened to close the brothel if he wasn't allowed exclusive access to the blonde. The only thing that Naruto liked about the situation was that the advisor would pay a pretty penny for each night that he stayed. It was that customer that was helping to keep the brothel open.

_I think that I am going to have to come up with a plan to not be able to go. I mean I know that it will cut out that pay check but I can't leave. **Kit this is the perfect time to stop. You can't keep that promise if it kills you. I won't let that happen. **Kyuubi just shut up, my promise to her was made when she was dying, and I see that if I don't help how will they stay open. All those people would be put into the streets with not a single penny. You know that chief advisor Musha would do that. Underneath his normal, 'look world, I am a great person because the daimyo chose me to help him!' is just a hideous horny pig who would do anything to make sure that he keeps getting what he wants.** You have to stop, if you stop it won't effect you in any way. And I am sure that if you as Tsunade she can help find places for these people to work.** Oh yeah and I am suppose to go up to the woman who thinks that I am some innocent little kid and say 'oh yeah for the past four years I have been a whore selling my body to make money.' She wouldn't believe me and then she would say something like 'people who sell themselves for money don't have anyplace here.' I can't tell her.** Wasn't she the one that told you that you can talk to her about anything? She thinks of you like her family, she won't let you continue. What if Gaara found out what you have been doing? He thinks of you even more highly! **_

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore, so he cut the link with the fox, '_Everyday he seems more and more like my conscious_' Naruto added to himself.

'_There is still the problem about the mission though... Maybe I can pretend to be sick or something... No that won't work Tsunade baa-chan is a great medic-nin, she would see if I was faking it... Maybe I could say that it was something to do with Kyuubi... No ero-sensei is still in Konoha he would make sure that the seal was fine... Damn... I guess that the only thing that I can do is refuse the mission. I think that Iruka-sensei that a ninja can refuse a mission if he truely wants to... Damn...'_.

By the time that Naruto had finished his musings he was already at his apartment. He opened his door and saw the man that he hated with the deepest bowels of his heart. Naruto had never known a hatred for someone, never had he a need for one. But no one had ever hurt him in this way. If it weren't for his promise he would have killed this man slowly, leaving his intestines to rot and be eaten by ravens all the while he was still alive. "Ah Naruto-kun, I hear that you have a long mission ahead of you. I do hope that you know that if you leave the fire daimyo's advisor would be most pleased. And well my humble establishment would be closed down. Then what would the others who are not as fortunate as you are having two jobs... So are you ready?"

"Who is it tonight?" Naruto said, his voice barely hiding the contempt that he held for the man in front of him.

"Well there were to bidders, your lovely customer from yesterday and of course the advisor. They are finalizing the bids right now... You are so lucky that you are so lovely and intoxicating under that genjutsu that you hide behind. It is a good thing that you, my little Naruto-kun , have that or else everyone would be lusting after you." The man said, as he got closer.

Okay yah, that was the first chapter... sorry for the cliffie. Hey maybe if I get reviews I might update again, and if I don't then I will just scrap this story and like be sad. So please R&R, just so that I can know that you care!

yamanana


	2. Chapter 2

Okay same as last time I don't own Naruto and probably never will... a but I can dream right? Oh yeah and the reason why this is rated M is because I am going to add some pretty graphic things later. So just for the early warning... tee hee...

I have a special thanks to Yum2 and davi who reviewed for chapter one and again I am really sorry that I disabled the anonymous reviewers.

Yum2- Thanks and the thing about why there was a genjutsu is going to be explained in the first paragraph here. So I hope that helps.

Davi- I kinda forgot to say that this is a bit AU, there probably won't have anything to do with the story line at all. So being that this is AU I can make the world anyway I want... (my inner world dominator coming out) so that is why he has such great chakra control. You will soon find out how long this has been going on. Just a hint is that Naruto hasn't really had to go on long missions which will also be explained later. Yeah the Kyubi does care for Naruto and will also be playing a greater part later too. You know now that I read this it kinda doesn't explain anything at all... sorry. Do I guess that you are going to have to wait and read as the story goes on. But thanks for your review!

On with the story!

"hello"- normal speaking

_what?_ -thoughts

**Blah**- Kyuubi speaking

Chapter Two

Naruto just stood there as the owner of the brothel slowly took apart the genjutsu that hid the real Naruto from everyone. None of his friends had seen this figure; Naruto's true face and body were that of an angel, yet it was the face that was sold to men for their own sick pleasures. His face was longer, more matured than the scrunched up suntanned face with a lop-sided smile on it. Naruto's figure was also much longer and leaner with strong muscles that rippled under his skin with the slightest movement. The sun was setting outside of Naruto's window and the light that touched his skin seemed to make him glow with a warm red light. The owner knew that the boy in front of him was even more intoxicating when the skin was lite by the light of the moon.

The last thing was Naruto's eyes; all of his friends knew that Naruto had very pretty blue eyes, but none of them saw the eyes on the 'real' Naruto. Never had the owner seen eyes that were so blue that one look could have anyone drown in them. There were flecks of green and even some gold, so as when the light hit them just right his eyes would glow. Naruto's eyes were surrounded by thick lashes that any girl would die to have, but that deadly combination made Naruto the most wanted kagema in pretty much all of Konoha.

Once the genjutsu was fully dispelled, Naruto was grabbed violently and stripped of his clothing. A figure that had been watching the whole episode nearly gasped at what was being done to the blonde ninja. Never would he have expected it, or the advanced genjutsu but that was not the most surprising thing that he heard. The figure watched silently, wondering weather or not to step in, when Naruto was forcefully pushed toward the ground as he was examined in his most private places. The owner spoke, " I don't know how you do it kid, but you must have the luck of the devil to be so **clean**. I don't even think that new ones that I get haven't got something."

The figure was able to feel Naruto's chakra spike from the last sentence. "Fugutsu-sama you know that you are suppose to make sure that the customers are clean! That is the only reason why the brothel was able to stay open for so long was that the others weren't giving diseases to the other customers!"

The owner Fugutsu back- handed Naruto and said, "You have no right to talk to **ME** like whore! I own you and the rest of those worthless pieces of shit that you call humans! I make the rules and you are the ones that follow them. Now get up and get dressed you are working double duty tonight because of that outburst. And to think that I was going to let you have the evening off tonight." Fugutsu had grabbed Naruto by the hair was staring down into those blue depths.

"Pl-please n-no, I have a mission tomorrow... th-they will notice..." Naruto said, his eyes filling with tears when he heard what he was going to have to work. The figure was worried, something about that last sentence had put the blonde into such a fear that he was to the point of tears.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to talk back to your master." Fugutsu said with an evil gleam in his eyes, and a manic smirk on his face.

The figure had, had enough. He stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself to be Naruto's jounin sensei. When Naruto noticed his presence his eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. '_No... now he knows..._' was the only thought that was running through his head.

Fugutsu was upset by the fact that he was disturbed. "Who the hell are you! Can't you see that I am busy here?" Was Fugutsu's arrogant response.

Kakashi one eye had narrowed dangerously and was slowly advancing toward the older man. He only stopped when he heard the voice of his student, "NO, Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto had pulled himself out of Fugutsu's grasp and had grabbed his sensei's arm that was about to do some jutsu. "Naruto! We have to talk, but first I have to deal with this trash."

"No! You can't Kakashi-sensei, he is the only one left! Please, I'll explain."

By this time, Fugutsu realized that his life was endanger. So despite that fact that he really wanted to work Naruto hard, if he tried to say anything he might find himself without a tongue. "Naruto, you seem lucky that I am feeling generous this evening. But remember there is still the advisor..." The slim-ball of a man, quickly left the apartment, leaving Kakashi with his student. "Naruto..." Kakashi started.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei, I should have told someone, but..."

"Well, before we get into that, I think that you should put some clothes on." His one eye turning up into a half crescent moon. Naruto blushed profusely as he muttered, "Gomen."

The sun was just about to touch the top of Hokage Mountain, when Kakashi and Naruto had started to talk. They had sat in silence, when Kakashi finally spoke. He asked, "Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? And why go through such measures to hide?"

"Kakashi-sensei... You have to understand, I made a promise to someone, and...well... you see there are the others that actually have to live in the brothel... and I am lucky... and... and... you shouldn't have had to find out... Are you going to tell everyone now?" That was Naruto's last sentence.

Kakashi sat back when he saw Naruto's pleading eyes. He had once thought that he was immune to his eyes, but that was before he saw this beautiful creature in front of him. Kakashi was still stunned by the fact that Naruto had been hiding behind a genjutsu that even the Byakugan and Sharingan weren't able to see through it. Kakashi was also slightly disgusted with himself because he never had any idea. He never thought that there was someone else that would come up with lame excuses too. "Naruto, what is this promise that you are talking about? And is this why you don't want to go on the mission?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I made a promise to a very dear friend when she was dying. You see I long time ago she had saved me when I was put out onto the streets because no one wanted me. Her name was Mika, and she was the owner of a small brothel. You have to know that many of the women who have to work there, work there because they are homeless and can not get a job. She let me stay with there for a while and I would help get the girls ready for the night and help clean, or help the customers when they were too drunk to do anything. But Mika had caught one of those horrible diseases that people in the business can get and she was slowly dying. At the same time the customers were dwindling... The brothel was being threatened to be closed... That was when I volunteered to help... at the same time there was another man, I think that he was the brother to the wind daimyo and he had seen me walking around the brothel and well... He offered a great deal of money for me but Mika didn't want me to do it. But when I saw the faces of the others I knew that I had to help. That was when I started. I was able to help more when I started to be paid for my missions and I knew that once I started doing harder missions work I would be able to nearly stop. I really wanted to help pay for the women to get out of there. Mika died a couple of months ago, and since then her nephew took over, Fugutsu-sama. He is much harsher than Mika, he even makes sure that we are all in 'good condition' before we go out there... he is cruel and you don't know how many times that I have wanted to kill him but he is the only owner of the brothel and without an owner the brothel would be shut down... That is why I didn't let you hurt him."

"Naruto! No one should ever touch you like that!"

"Kakashi-sensei... once I have gotten the others out I will stop but I can't until then. Please I made a promise to Mika that I would look after the girls and try to help them."

"Naruto! This promise is stupid! Why don't you just go to Tsunade and tell her that you want to help the women? I am sure that she would help."

Naruto chuckled a bit muttering to himself, "You sound just like him... I have my reasons for not telling Tsunade..."

"Naruto, you know that I am going to have to tell her. Even just on the basis that one of her ninja is not performing to standard. Come with me and explain to her." Kakashi said as he stood up and went to grab Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had other plans.

Naruto performed two hand seals, the horse and another one that was unfamiliar to Kakashi. The room around the two of them started to spin and the last thing that Kakashi remembered before he fell into darkness was Naruto saying, "I am sorry but you won't remember this." Then all was dark.

Okay yah sorry that it is really short. I promise that I will try to make it longer in the future. Oh and I still haven't decided on pairings yet so if ya guys want to review and give little o' me ideas... hint hint... and this can go anyway het or yaoi. But in now way shape or form will this be and NaruSaku fic! I might write a NaruHina but it might be crap so anyway, drop by and leave me a review!

yamanana

P.S. I don't know if anyone actually reads these but I do need a beta so anyone? Anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here yah guys go the next chapter! I am trying to get these things out within a week but... I won't make any promises! Heh... anyway I want to thank my lovely betas **SeppukuSamurai**, **Yukio** **Lexy**, and **Arie** **Date**! I love you guys! Kay I hope that you guys like it1

"Blah"- normal speaking

'_blah'_- thoughts

**_blah_** Kyuubi's two cents

Chapter Three

Naruto sighed as he watched his sensei slump to the ground like a bag of potatoes.

'_I bet he never saw that coming, hehe..._' A small frown appeared across the Naruto's face as he continued staring at Kakashi's unconscious body. '_I know I probably shouldn't have used that technique but what else could I do? He would have told everyone my secret_.'

Kyuubi's deep voice abruptly called out to the blond from deep within his mind **_It would have been better that way! At least then you would have had a chance to escape the brothel_**.

Naruto scowled slightly at the demon's comment, but chose to ignore it. '_Anyways Kyuubi, about that technique...there won't be any side effects will there?_'

**_If he were a normal civilian, your sensei would probably be unconscious for the next week or so. But since Kakashi-sensei is a Jounin and has the Sharingan, I don''t think that there will be any adverse side effects, other then the intended memory loss._** The demon paused slightly in thought. **_Although...I've never tried the technique on one of the Uchiha clan... But your sensei does not have their blood running through his veins so...I guess you will just have to wait and see_**.

Naruto sighed slightly in annoyance. '_So basically you have no idea what will happen. Thanks Kyuu. ..._' Naruto broke his link with the Nine tailed demon and hefted his unconscious teacher over his shoulder. "Great! I have no idea what Kakashi does when he is not with us... Come to think of it I don''t even know where he lives!... Tsunade would know but she would ask too many questions that I can''t answer right now... Gah! I don't know anyone else!... Wait... maybe Iruka-sensei would know! He would at least be able to take Kakashi-sensei to Tsunade and then take all the heat for it!"

An amused voice floated through his head, **_Evil gaki..._**

Naruto just smirked and glanced at his teacher, checking to make sure that he was still unconscious, before preforming a relatively simple genjutsu to disguise both of them. A soft breeze ruffled his curtains as he quickly jumped out the window, appearing as nothing more then a dark blur as he sprinted towards Iruka''s apartment.

Once the blonde arrived, a relieved smile appeared on his face when he saw that the apartment was empty. Naruto quickly set his sensei against the door of Iruka's apartment, praising his once-in-a-life-time good luck before doing a quick check of the area, taking in the fact that the sun was sinking lower and lower into the horizon.

'_Well, at least that bastard didn't make me work the pits. I guess that I have to thank Kakashi-sensei for that... But I better head over there. I need to find out which one of them had the greater lust and the larger pocketbook to pay for the night. I'm guessing that it was Musha... Hey! Maybe if I'm good I can ask him if he knows about the mission and then I can ask him to intercede. He may be a horny bastard but he does have power..._'

With that last thought Naruto reconstructed his genjutsu, taking on the form of an old man before heading for the red light district. 

Iruka had gone down to the Ichiraku in the hopes that he would find Naruto there. The brown haired chuunin had noticed that Naruto seemed a little off for the last couple of months and had noticed that the same behavior was starting to escalate. He had wanted to talk to the blond to find out what was bothering him but lately, Naruto was no where to be found.

Old man Ichiraku flashed Iruka a friendly smile as the chuunin approached the counter. The grin slowly turned into a frown when he suddenly realize the true reason for Iruka's visit."If you are looking for Naruto, you won't find him here. The kid hasn't been around much lately and even when he does show up, he only orders one bowl of ramen! That kid used to be my most faithful customer!"

Iruka grinned to himself, happy that Naruto was finally able to break through to others that he wasn't the demon fox. But the owner's words were unsettling, 'The kid hasn't been around much...'

"Do you have any idea as to where he could be?" Iruka asked.

"I asked him once but it just seemed to upset him. Naruto got up and left his money without even touching the bowl that I had served him. I didn't mean to upset him...I was just worried, ya know? I hope that he is okay..."

"Oh don't worry! Naruto has had a lot of missions lately and can't really come around as he used to."" Iruka tried to explain to the owner who had a forlorn look on his face. Both men knew that Iruka was lying, but no one dared to say anything.

Iruka left the stand and headed back for his apartment. As he drew closer, he started to get a strange feeling in his stomach. Iruka was closing in on his door when he saw that someone was leaning against it. '_Probably some drunk that passed out there...I need to get a new apartment... wait isn't that Kakashi-sensei!_'

Using his ninja speed, the chuunin quickly reached his door and saw that it was indeed Kakashi. Iruka tried to wake the jounin but when he realized that his efforts were in vain, he quickly picked up the unconscious man and took him inside of his apartment.

A worried expression worked its way across Iruka's face as he gently laid Kakashi down on his bed. Who or what the hell could have knocked this man, a jounin, unconscious? The brown haired chuunin was going to go strait to the Hokage but he decided against it hoping that Kakashi would wake and tell him what happened. _'He could have just passed out from drinking too much for all I know. I''ll wait._' Iruka thought to himself. 

Kakashi opened his eye, only to catch sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. His senses suddenly picked up the presence of another person in the room and was about to move to defend himself when abruptly discovered that his body was unresponsive. '_What the hell_!' Kakashi thought to himself. _'Why can't I move?_' The jounin began to panic slightly before realizing that, since the other person had yet to attack, they probably weren't going to kill him. '_Wait why was I unconscious and why did I need to be found?_' The person in the room spoke, abruptly drawing the silver haired man from his thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei, it's me, Iruka. Are you alright? I found you laying unconscious outside the door to my apartment..."

"Iruka?...what...?" Kakashi said as he tried to get up, only to fall back into his pillows.

"Look! Wait! Don''t push yourself!" Iruka said as he watched Kakashi struggle to his feet. "Here let me take you to the hospital."

"...Ah, let''s... go..." Kakashi said as he tried to steady himself despite the pounding headache that he had. Unfortunately, it was not to be as the waves of darkness began to overtake him, causing the jounin to once again topple to the ground. The last thing that he said was, "Naruto"

"Ah! Kakashi!"

Iruka quickly rushed forward and grabbed the jounin before he completed his fall. '_What had Kakashi said... Naruto...?What is going on with that boy? Did something happen to him?_', Iruka thought to himself as he pulled Kakashi over his shoulder and started out toward the hospital. 

Naruto showed up to the brothel and was quickly ushered inside. He dispelled the genjutsu and while some of the younger girls took him to get wash up. They joked around and Naruto cheerfully greeted the other women he saw as his made his way to his room. The blonde's room was in the more secluded back section of the brothel, away from the ruckus that occurred in the front rooms. There were four rooms other rooms that were joined together by one main room where much of the supplies were kept. His room was one of the finest rooms in the entire establishment, second only to Fugutsu since he was in charge of the brothel.

When they reached Naruto's room, the younger girls quickly drew his bath and added some of the most expensive soaps and bath salts so that his skin would be so soft, it would drive anyone crazy. The blonde just smiled as he let the girls attend to him.

'At least here when I do something nice for someone they appreciate me for it. It is better that I do this instead of them.' Naruto thought to himself as he started to reminisce about when he first met the girls. When Mika had been in charge of the brothel, she had them doing simple attendant jobs but when Fugutsu had taken over, he had wanted the girls to start 'entertaining' their guests. Naruto had quickly intervened and adamantly stated that he needed the girls to work for him so that he could get ready for his 'guests' in a timely manner. Fugutsu had actually relented and let them work for Naruto but had placed more restrictions on the blonde, like forcing his to work what was so kindly named 'The Pits'.

Naruto looked to one of the girls who''s name is Naomi, "Do we know who won the bidding?"

"I think that it was Musha-sama, which is no surprise. He has the government''s fortune behind him, after all. But he did have to pay a hefty price to win."

"Well what do you expect? I am the best!" Naruto said, a fox-like grin spreading across his face. The other girls laughed at his antics and the way that he always wanted them to smile. Many of the women at the brothel that were able to leave left when Naruto was able to gain enough money to pay off their expenses and for those that were still there, he tried to act as the advocate for them against Fugutsu. He did have a bit more say against the owner because of the sheer number of rich and high ranking customers that wanted a bit of the forbidden fruit that was Naruto. There was just something about him that got everyone addicted with that first taste. While it made Fugutsu extremely happy, Naruto had to subjugate himself night after night to those lusting hands.

When Naruto finished his bath, the girls rubbed him down with fine oils that would make his skin glisten and create smells that would send any sane person over the edge with their sexual desires. A fine kimono was the finishing touch that added a sense of elegance to the blond. The effect was made mainly for the advisor but the better that Naruto looked and did, the more Musha would pay..

"Okay Naruto-niisan, you are done." Naomi said cheerfully. He had finished at the perfect time for no sooner had the words left Naomi's lips had one of the older women, one used mainly to usher clients around the brothel, showed up and told them that Musha had arrived.

Naruto quickly rose to his feet and, with all the grace of a dancer, left his room to great his guest. 

The chief advisor of the Fire Daimyo was a man of fine taste who had an even finer taste for his women. Well, that was until he met the young blonde Naruto. Musha could barely comprehend the underlying emotions that would role around his stomach every time he caught a mere glimpse of the blonde. The advisor had never thought of himself as one to have a taste for males but that had changed ever since the he entered the brothel and saw Naruto for first time .

Naruto had been heading towards a back room, dressed in an elegant, silk kimono that rustled softly against the floorboards. Musha was too far away to determine the gender of the blonde, but he knew that he had to have them. After their first meeting, Musha became a frequent customer. The advisor could never seem to get enough of the blonde, so much to the point that he had even wanted to buy him but there was a great amount of paperwork that would have to go in and the fact that Naruto was not owned by the brothel but was rather an employee had stunned Musha. The advisor was smart enough to know that Naruto did not like what he did, but he still did it anyway. Then on top of that, Musha had also learned the Naruto was a ninja of Konoha. The chief advisor had still yet to learn the blonde''s motives. So once again he had paid a hefty price for the night, something that was worth it, for what Naruto would do to him was nearly priceless. 

A young girl had informed him that Naruto had been getting ready and was nearly done. She quietly served him some sake then left him alone to his thoughts. Musha had taken notice to the room's decorum, the way that the light was emitted from the paper lanterns had given the room a sense of hidden desire. The room was a rather large, containing a large bed along with a classical table that was set low to the ground. There was a dresser in the corner which he had learned held a variety of mens clothing that were kept for obvious reasons. Some fine jars and ink paintings decorated the rest of the room, adding to the elegantly hidden desire that permeated the room. '_They have come to learn my likes and dislikes_.' Musha thought to himself.

Musha's musing were cut off when he heard the gentle rustle of a kimono brushing against the wooden floors. '_Such gentle steps, like a girl's..._' The screen was opened and the person for whom he paid 1500 ryou for stepped in. The advisor's heart began to beat more rapidly as he was taken aback once again by the sheer beauty of the figure in front of him. .

"Musha-sama, you look well...I do hope that you have enjoyed your sake. If there is anything else that I can get you please tell me." Naruto said as he bowed to the advisor before sitting beside him.

"No, I am fine, the sake was excellent." He replied.

"That is good... Musha-sama, would you mind if I speak with you before we...continue...?"

Musha was a bit surprised at the request. "This is unlike you Naruto. But you have served me well. I think that I could use some gentle conversation."

"Arigatou...Musha-sama I was wondering if you have any knowledge about the treaty that our Daimyo is signing with Wind country. I have heard that it could bring lasting peace between the countries... What is your take on this?" Was the eloquently worded question.

Again Musha was surprised. He knew that the blonde was a ninja but that information had been carefully guarded because the treaty would make the two countries stronger and many of their enemies would do anything to keep that from happening. Where did he get that information? "Well Naruto, you are well informed, but I am going to ask that you do not make this public information."

"Hai, gomen nasai, I guess that I should get to the meat of the matter... I...my team that is...was picked to take this document to Wind. That is why I know of this vital information. But the thing is... the trip might take some time if we are to be inconspicuous. The plan was that the mission might take a few weeks. I wanted to bring this up with you because-." Naruto was saying but Musha quickly cut him off.

"You don''t want me to get mad and close the brothel because you are gone and can not serve me. Is that right?" Musha said finishing Naruto''s dilemma.

Naruto merely nodded. Musha stared him down for a minute before speaking once again. "There must be a reason as to why you can not simply ask another team to take the mission, but I know that this must mean a lot to you if you are coming to ask this of me... I will take some time away from my business here at least until you get back. But I do expect that treaty to be delivered safely." Musha said and with a chuckle he added, "It took me months to finish writing that thing up so that everyone would approve of it."

Naruto felt a sigh of relief almost escape his mouth when he heard Musha say those words. '_I guess he's not such a bad guy after all...'_

**_Except for the fact that you have to have sex with him now almost every night! And to top it of you allow it!_** Kyuubi growled angerly from the back of the blonde's mind.

'_Shut Up!'_ Naruto retorted, '_He has mind enough to understand that not everything revolves around what we do here! I'm lucky enough to have a client like him that is as understanding as this_!'

**_But if you were to stop YOU wouldn't have to WORRY about this at all!_**

"Umm Naruto- kun? Are you alright?" Musha''s voice abruptly interrupted Naruto''s inner argument with Kyuubi.

"I am sorry, Musha-sama, I was just so overjoyed that you understand my predicament and are willing to place the good of others before your own desires."

"Well, now that we have settled this matter, I think that it is time that we start..." Musha said as he slowly began removing his kimono.

"Of course..." Naruto replied as he expertly used his chakra to snuff out the candles in the room, an effect he found most of his clients liked. Naruto too liked this trick for he knew that the darkness would hide his sins from the world...

Okay I hope that yah all like that! Please Review!

yamanana


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters under that title. That honor is reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Darn... I wish that I was him.

Okay this chapter is kinda a slow, but now that I look at it the whole story is taking a really long time. Anyway I hope that you can forgive me. I promise that there will be more later on, yah! And thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers.

AHello. speaking

_Hello._-thinking

**Hello** Kyuubi speaking

The Greatest Demon of all the Bijuu cut his link to the world once his vessel started his work. The Kyuubi could not understand. In his previous life the Kyuubi would pillage, ravish, and destroy all those who would challenge his strength. At one time Kyuubi would have enjoyed the pure animalistic instincts that a human would only experience at the height of sexual pleasure; but that was all before he was confined into the blonde brat. His body was stripped from him and he only had the slightest influence into the world; his anger was unbridled in its strength.

Yet he would watch the world from the eyes of his unsuspecting vessel; he could see the malice, the hatred, and the fear that the people around the boy would show him and grew even more angry that his vessel would not protect himself from the attacks and the misfortune that would befall him. The Kyuubi would watch as the boy was attacked and left in the snow in hopes that he would die from exposure. The great demon would watch as the people that had fled when they had seen his previous incarnation were taking advantage of the small boy that was in truth protecting all of their lives. Demons were proud creatures and Kyuubi was no exception; he would face his adversaries and would fight all those who would think to stand against him, yet he valued his word like gold. The weak humans had this preconceived notion that demons would do anything to destroy the world, never taking in the thought that if the world was destroyed then there would be no place for the demons to live. Kyuubi would always laugh at the thoughts of humans. It was true that demons held a greater passion for fighting and more the pleasures that humans had named sins but it was true too that they would care for their young and hold honor.

The great demon was disgusted at the way that the humans would treat their saviour. His anger for those weak creatures was boundless, but in the heart of the blonde boy had wormed its way in and the boys thoughts and emotions had slowly started the mollify the intense anger and darkness that plagued the demon. So every time Naruto would start his business Kyuubi would always cut his connection from the world. The Greatest Demon of all the Bijuu would mourn for the soul that had thawed his icy heart.**_Why boy? Why must you do this...?_**

(with Naruto)

The sky was beginning to lighten in the east when Naruto finally bade Chief Advisor Musha a good night. _One would never believe him to be a virile man._ Naruto thought to himself with a snicker. **Are you done? Remember you have a mission that you have to go one tomorrow... well today.**

AShit, I almost forgot. Naruto ran back into the room and grabbed the letter that Musha had written earlier. He quickly stuffed the letter into his kimono and quickly went to find Fugutsu.

Fugutsu was sitting at his desk in his room going over the earning of the night when Naruto walked in. AFugutsu-sama, I am leaving and I will probably be back in a month or two. My attendants will be paid for by my earnings when I get back. Naruto said very firmly handing the letter that Musha had signed earlier.

Fugutsu looked at the seal on the letter and verified that it was indeed the seal of the Chief Advisor. It was a little known fact that all important figures in the government had their seals protected so that enemy shinobi could not replicate them for forgery. It also was a handy tool to disrupt genjutsu illusions, something that had saved a few of the higher ups.

The brothel owner went over the letter and saw that the boy was right. How on earth he was able to convince the stubborn man to write this was beyond him. AOkay you said two months? Fugutsu said finally.

AI am pretty sure. My mission is a very important one and we will be traveling slowly. But

there is not much of a chance that there will be to much fighting so I should be back wholesome.

AWell that is good, I see that you are planning to traveling to Wind country. You know the ironic thing is that I have received a letter stating that there is a young girl there that is owned by my brothel and it seems that there was some confusion about what her duty was and on top of that she had greatly angered an official of high standing there. Since she has failed her duty and I see that there is no way that I will get anymore work out of her, she is of no use to me. On top of that one of our dear customers is looking for payment for his investment. You should know that he paid 2500 ryou for her as well. It sounds to me like she was even more alluring than you. Anyway I was wondering in your expert opinion which one of the girls should I send up there to replace the other failure? Remember she would have to work at our branch out there and be there to exclusively see to our lovely customer? Come now, surely you have an idea seeing that you spend so much time with the other whores. Fugutsu said to Naruto with an evil smile on his face.

Naruto was fuming. Fugutsu knew that if Naruto would say anything then one of the girls there would most certainly be forced to work till it killed her and Naruto wouldnt be there to protect her. The brothel owner was doing this to provoke Naruto and force him to work even while he was away from Konoha. That dick-less mother fucker, damn, and I had everything planned out. He is playing your weakness against you. I am going to have to go out there and try to fix all of this. Or you could stop and let the others fend for themselves. Shut up you know that I can not do that!

AFugutsu-sama, since I am going up to Wind country already, why dont I take the place of the girl there. I am sure that it would be much better to send someone such as myself so that you dont have to worry about losing any other girls. On top of that you can keep track of me better than you can keep an invoice of another girl who is some weeks mail away. Naruto said quietly.

AI am so glad that you and I see on the same page. Well, Fugutsu opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a letter and handed it to Naruto. AYou see you will present this to the Lotus Passions mistress and she will get you situated when you arrive. Make sure that you do a good job. Now leave just being infront of you makes me cringe.

Naruto grabbed the letter and turned around and raced out of the room slamming the shogi screen as he left, forgetting to replace his gejutsu. Only a skilled observer would have noticed the tears that were brimming at the young blondes eyes.

(with Iruka)

Iruka had left the hospital a little after midnight. He had checked Kakashi in but just when he was about to leave he was confronted by a few of the med-nin. It seems that there was something more to worry about. The med-nin tried to get ever amount of information out of the brown haired chuunin but there was not much that he could say. There was a look of worry in their eyes and when he tried to ask what was going on they would not say a thing. Iruka was sure that there had been a call made to get the Hokage. He was sure that if they had to get a hold of a great doctor such as herself there must be something wrong.

So it was late when they let him go and he was about to head to his home when he remembered something that Kakashi had said before he passed out. _Naruto? I think that was what his said._ Iruka turned around and headed for his old students apartment.

After a brisk walk he was at Narutos door and knocked slightly. There was no noise in the room, so Iruka was going to try again louder. As he was about to knock again he remembered the time and thought to himself, _Iruka, stupid, the kid is probably asleep. Yeah Ill talk to him tomorrow_...With that Iruka turned around and headed back to his apartment.

(with Kakashi)

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw that there was someone else with him lying on the bed. The jounin was wondering what was going on when he felt the very real hands of the other man grab him in very sensitive places. Kakashi immediately tried to push the other person away and try to demand for some explanation but it seemed that his body would not respond. Even more so his body was seemingly moving on its own. What the Hell?! Kakashi was frantically thinking. Where am I? What was I doing before this? Why is this guy here!?

His questions were stopped when his body was hitched up higher and a very alarming intrusion in his posterior. WAH! Kakashis mind was reeling at the sheer range of emotions that were running through his mind.

The jounin had to take a moment and think through what was happening. Using his powers of neglect, Kakashi tunned out what was seemingly happening to him and tried to think through what was happening. Okay the first thing is, what was I doing before I woke up here? I was training with team seven and I had dismissed them for the day. Sakura was asking Sasuke for a date and Sasuke was being as surly as ever. Naruto was strangely withdrawn and did not seem so excited to go on the mission that the team was assigned. I was following Naruto... that is all I remember... Okay where is here and why can I not move my body?

The first question was not one that would be easily answered but the second one could be tested. There was a chance that he was under a genjutsu and the jutsu would fall apart if he disrupted his flow of chakra. Or if not there was the chance that his body was paralyzed, but then again the movement of chakra through out the body would continue because with out chakra the body would die. It was quiet obvious that he or at least his body was still alive.

He quickly started to concentrate so that he could feel the movement of chakra. But minutes passed and there was still nothing. There just seemed to be no chakra in his body at all. So am i just dreaming?

A sharp jolt of electricity up his spine quickly answered that question. What the hell is going on?

Kakashi resigned himself to wait out and see what was going on. Hopefully if this was some kind of dream he would wake up eventually and there would be something that would help explain this phenomena. It wasnt long till the nights activities were done and the other man pulled away. ASo as long as you deliver that treaty safely then I am sure that this letter will more than pay for itself. The older man said as he pulled his kimono on while finishing writing a small note. He finished the note and sealed it with his special seal.

AOf course, Musha-sama. I wont disappoint you. Kakashi found himself saying. Only that it wasnt his voice coming from his body. Could it be that this is not my body and I have done something that is akin to the Yamanakas mind switch(?What is the name for that jutsu?)?

AI am sure that you wont. You havent disappointed me before.

AI am glad that you think so highly of me... you have my eternal gratitude. Kakashi was listening to the voice and could have swore that he knew who was speaking. Wait, Musha? Isnt he the Fire Daimyos chief advisor?! He is having an affair with this person?!

The Chief Advisor had finish putting on his clothing and had exited the elegantly furnished room. Kakashi could see that there were a few young girls standing at the door and were handing things to Musha and were speaking in hushed tones. AAnother one done...

Kakashi felt himself get up and with a slight wince Kakashi noticed the they were heading for another room. The screen was pulled open and two other smaller girls were standing there with a towel and a small bucket with assorted bottles and ointments. From behind the girls a small bath was heated and giving off a faint steam. AOh thank you so much Naomi, Nozuma, you dont know how much a nice warm bath means right now. Kakashis body said again.

Kakashi had noticed the younger girls did not seem to notice or care for the fact that he wore not a stitch of clothing. There was most definitely something strange going on. AOf course, we will do anything for you. The two girls said warmly.

Kakashis arms reached out and he ruffed the two girls hair and earned a small giggle from the two of them. Then he collected the towel and small bucket and headed for the bath. The scents of the bath were heavenly and Kakashi could feel the relief that was pervading his body. AOh Naomi can you get that letter and put it on the shelf? I dont want to lose it! I will get to go on the mission if I can bring that to Fugutsu-teme. Kakashis body said.

Wait... a mission... does this mean that this person is a ninja?! What is going on?! Kakashis attention was pulled toward the bath as his body smoothly settled into the bath. Just as he was about to look in to the water and see the reflection Kakashis eyes opened and saw that he was in a small white room with the smell of disinfectant pervading the air. AWhat the hell?!

The small monitor next to his bed gave a huge lurch which signaled for the nurses to come running into his room. AAh, Kakashi-sensei! You gave a scare when Iruka-san came in with you unconscious. Even Shizune-sama had no idea what was going on. Tsunade-sama is on her way now, just that she was being held up with some negotiations that were very pressing. An overly cheerful nurse said.

AUh... yeah...wait when did Iruka bring me here? Kakashi asked growing even more confused.

AAbout five hours ago. You have been asleep all this time and no one could seem to wake you. Oh-! The nurse was cut off when two anbu walked into the room with the Hokage right on their heels.

Tsunade did look a bit worse for wear, but she did have a pleasantly surprised look on her face when she saw that Kakashi was awake. AOkay Kakashi. What is going on? I get a call that one of my most talented jounin is unconscious and that my most talented doctor under me can not do anything to revive him. She said raising one eyebrow. ANow that I am here I can see that you are awake and seemingly well. I think that I should be expecting an explanation. Tsunade said. The two anbu got the hint and went to wait outside.

Tsunades heavy gaze laid heavily on Kakashi. He sighed, AOkay I know that you probably wont believe me but I can not remember anything that happened to me after I dismissed my team today, well yesterday. There was something that I was going to check on then the next thing I remember is having this dream, then just a few minutes ago I woke up here with all your happy nurses. Kakashi explained.

AYou dont remember anything? And you say that you remember your dream?

AOkay the dream, well that is what I think that it was but-.

ABut what?

AAt first I was not sure wether I was dreaming or not. It seemed so real, I am very sure that I was able to feel everything that was happening to me. Yet I could not seem to make the body that I was in move or channel chakra, which brought me to the theory that I was dreaming, despite the reality of the dream. The other part that was confused me was that I am pretty sure that the body that was in the dream was not my own body, rather someone elses. I couldnt make out whose body it was, just that I recognized the voice and that this person is a ninja of some sort because of a reference to a mission. Kakashi explained.

Tsunade looked up and her brows furrowed, AThis seems very strange. Because if this was a normal dream then Shizune would have been able to wake you. Can you tell me what was going on in your dream? Like were there any recognizable landmarks or other people that you could see whom you knew?

Kakashi looked up at her and said flatly, AOkay heres the deal...I was having intercourse with some man, whom I am pretty sure is the Chief Advisor Musha.

With that statement all worry and fatigue left Tsunade; it was replaced with pure and utter shock. AWait, what did you say?

AI said that I was-... Kakashi said about to repeat himself.

ANo, no stop there... Kakashi are you sure that you havent been reading those damn novels that my teammate thought that he could publish and make money off of? Tsunade asked, her shock being replaced with incredulity laced with anger.

AI have been wondering the same thing, but the problem was that I was able to have separate thoughts and the whole sequence did not follow any paths that one would take when dreaming. Everything that took place was in a very distinct order. Dreams usually are vague and when one wakes it is very hard to remember what the dream was about. That is not the case here...

ASo do you think that your spirit traveled outside of your body and you witnesses something that could akin to the Yamanakas jutsu?

AI had come to that conclusion.

AThis is very interesting... I would have you stay here for further examination and questioning but you have a mission today that is of the upmost importance. I can understand if you wish to decline. I fear that there may be some leakage of information, we all know that politicians cant keep there mouths shut for long if there is a chance for fame for them. Musha is no exception. An opponent may have attacked you, or sent someone strong enough to attack you and cause you to be here.

AHokage-sama, I understand... Kakashi started to say, AWait! You said Musha, you mean the chief advisor? What does he have to do with the treaty?

AOh well he was the one that wrote it up. He is going to get a lot of kudos when this thing goes through.

AIn my dream Musha had mentioned something about a treaty. He said, So as long as you deliver that treaty safely then I am sure that this letter will more than pay for itself. I am sure of it. Who else knows about this mission?

AWell currently your team is the only one going on the mission and but the other jounin with teams had been informed that there was a chance that they could get the mission next if you were unable to do it...

A...

ADo you honestly think that one of them is having an affair with the Chief Advisor?

ANo, well not just that but I keep wondering about the little girls that were there too. I think that person is working in a brothel.

AKAKASHI! That preposterous! Children cant be employed in a brothel! It is against the law. Tsunade said outraged.

AI know I know, but I really think that something is going on...

(with Naruto)

Naruto woke the next morning about eight to the sounds of knocking at this door. He pulled himself out of bed. His team meeting was scheduled for ten, so he was hoping to get to sleep at least another hour. The cosmos surely hated him. Was it something do with having a demon in his belly? The jinchuuriki must have it bad. Gaara couldnt even sleep, at least he could. Well at least I get some sleep. The knocking was getting louder. AYeah, yeah, I hear yah. Ill be right there. Naruto called out.

He was going to get the door when he walked by the mirror and saw his reflection, tired puffy red eyes stared back at him, a testament to his crying. But it hardly did anything to sully his exotic beauty. _Crap, I need the illusion._ He thought when he saw that he had forgotten to reapply the genjutsu.

Naruto was prepping his chakra when he heard Sakuras voice, ANaruto get up and open the door! We have to go talk to Tsunade-sama! Something is wrong with Kakashi-sensei! Hes in the hospital!

_What?!_ Naruto thought to himself. _Was it the jutsu that I used on him? _ANaruto! Hurry! Sakura yelled again.

_Gah! I cant concentrate with her yelling at me!_ ASakura, Ill be there in a little bit! I just woke up so I have to get ready. Ill meet you there. Naruto yelled back through the door.

AHurry up! This could jeopardize our mission. You know that we cant go without out squad leader on a mission this important. Sakura said before she ran off.

Naruto listened for her footsteps to fade away before he said, AI guess that for once that it is good that she hates my guts!

He once again began to gather his chakra. After a long list of hand signs, the genjutsu was complete. In place of the beautiful creature that was the pleasure of men night after night was the blonde gaki whom everyone knew and loved.

Naruto smiled at the sheer brilliance of the genjustsu. It functioned on fifteen different levels each so that if one level was the break the genjutsu would automatically use the access chakra and reinforce the other levels to make them stronger. It would take a very skilled genjutsu specialist hours to break through the illusion; and that was if they would be able to spot it. The illusion did not effect anything around it so everything else would remain the same if one tried to use their chakra to disrupt the jutsu. There were two problems with the jutsu; one was that it constantly drew on chakra; but that was not a problem to Naruto because much of the time he would use the Kyuubis chakra to keep it running. They had both agreed that Narutos appearance would bring more trouble than good so the Kyuubi was willing to help him with that one. The second was that it took two people to take it down, the wearer and another. Fugutsu was the only other person that Naruto knew of that could take down the jutsu. It was one of the young blondes greatest gifts, or so he thought.

Once the genjutsu was up he grabbed his bag which he was smart enough to pack before he fell asleep the night before. With one quick over look over his apartment, Naruto was out of the door. In a matter of minutes Naruto was arriving at the Hokages Tower. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him outside of the entrance. AHey there guys! Sorry I am late but you see I was out training late last night and I was wanting to catch a few extra minutes of snooze time! Naruto said as he smiled brightly to his teammates.

AIts about time! Come on we have to go. Tsunade wanted us in there five minutes ago! Sakura said as the two of them walked in.

AAh dont worry! Tsunade- baa-chan probably doesnt have anything to do! Naruto called after the other two.

Naruto gave his customary foxy smile as he reminisced about the current hokage. Unfortunately for him he was not paying attention to where he was going and ran right into someone. Upon contact Naruto cried out, AAh! Im sorry! Sorry I wasnt watching were I was going.

AHey are you going to get off me or something? A voice said from below him.

Wah I am SO sorry that it took me so long to write this! I had such a bad case of procrastination and on top of that when I came back and read what I had wrote I decided that I absolutely hated it. So a scrapped that idea and made it a bit more angsty. Also this isnt the cleaned up version so I hope to get that to yah in a few days... I hope... Yah. So please review!

yamanana


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (But damn I wish I did) Masashi Kishimota-san does. That lucky guy.

A/N: yn: Hey guys aren't you proud of me? Yah! I actually got a chapter out that was not like months behind. I should warn you this chapter is just like a filler, there is nothing going on that is important in anyway besides getting ready for the next chapter, yah. So if you are kind you will leave a review and maybe I can get another chapter out soon enough. And thank you to my one Reviewer! She is the reason why I even updated. SO here we go!

"Hello." speaking

'_Hello._'-thinking

**Hello** Kyuubi speaking

The Promise: Chapter Five

Naruto looked down to see who he had rum into. '_Long dark hair... pale skin... is that fuzzy brows over there? Ack...'_ "Neji!(1) Sorry man! I didn't see you there!" Naruto said as he jumped off the now slightly disheveled Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun! HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU! Are you and your team here too for a mission? Team Gai is here to show our power of youth to our employers! Isn't that right Gai-sensei!" was Rock Lee excited greeting.

"Uh, yeah. My team has a mission but Sakura said that something happened to Kakashi-sensei... so our mission might have been canceled or something..." Naruto said as he gained a dejected look.

"DON'T WORRY NARUTO-KUN! I am sure that you will be able to finish your mission because your FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Lee said as his eyes caught fire and for a second all of them were transported to the beach at sunset, a beautiful background for showing everyone the power of youth. Strangely through out the whole ordeal Gai had remained silent. On the other hand Ten Ten's and Neji's faces supported incredulous looks. "HERE NARUTO-KUN! WE WILL ACCOMPANY YOU SO THAT YOU MAY RECEIVE YOUR MISSION!"

Naruto was trying to back away but Lee had grabbed his hand and soon the Green Beast of Konoha was dragging a somewhat reluctant blonde to meet their Hokage. Ten Ten and Neji just looked at each other and shrugged.

(a few minutes later)

Naruto was standing next to his team in front of Tsunade. The young-looking blonde leader was currently sported a serious look upon her face, something that Naruto began to worry about. "Listen up Team seven. Your sensei was attacked the last night and it is possible that the person responsible could be trying to take out those who would have anything to do with the mission that you all are going to be assigned. Kakashi won't be going with you but I have assigned team Gai to go with you in stead. From what was deduced by the Anbu the attack on Kakashi seemed to only have been committed by one person. So the larger the number the greater the chance there is that you won't be attacked by a lone shinobi-" '_Geez where do they come up with this stuff. I feel kinda bad that something happened but I can't just go and say. 'Oi lookyee here! I was the one that did that to Kakashi-sensei! I didn't realize that the jutsu that the Kyuubi taught me would have such an effect on him. Sorry about that... heh heh.' **Well it would seem that we have discovered a much more potent jutsu to use against those dame Uchiha.** Well it is about time that you answered. I was beginning to think that you didn't like me anymore' ** Shut up, I was sleeping, healiing you takes a lot out of me you know that? **_Kyuubi said before he pulled out of the conversation. '_Sheesh, what's got his panties in a wad?_' Naruto snickered to himself

Oblivious to Naruto's inner conversation Tsunade had gone on. "The mission has changed in rank to a B-rank because of this new twist. You all should be ready to intercept an enemy but all of you will be traveling incognito. Two teams should be able to deal with it. But there is the possibility that enemy shinobi might catch wind of the plan, so be prepared to fight. You all are to leave in two hours." Tsunade said.

Naruto was starting to worry about the silence that permeated throughout the room, so he was the first one to speak hoping that if he was asked a question. "I am so GOING to kick ASS! You better watch out Sasuke-teme because I'll show you that those enemy ninja will be no trouble for me!"

"Shut up dobe... Tsunade-sama... do you know what is wrong with Kakashi-sensei. It is... unusual for him to be attacked like this from someone you presume to be a lesser shinobi. It was only the work of a stronger shinobi like..." Sasuke asked, looking underneath what she had told them.

"Your brother... yes you are correct. Right now he is under going tests to make sure that his mental state as well as physical state are okay. So far I was unable to detect any signs of mental trauma." '_Besides his weird out of body experience_' Tsunade quickly thought to herself. "His injuries were not life threatening so you will not have to worry about him. So now I suggest that you should all be on your way."

All the ninja were heading out of the office when Tsunade called for Naruto. "Hey Naruto come back here."

"What do you want old hag?" Naruto asked defiantly.

"Don't call me that! You wouldn't have happened to have seen Kakashi yesterday. The Anbu had said that they had tried to get a hold of everyone that Kakashi had been with yesterday but they informed that they could not find you. Where were you yesterday?"

Naruto's eyes started to widen but he caught himself and said with a practiced smile. "Yeah yesterday I was out really late training! I didn't want anyone to see my super secret new move that I am making so I do it when it is dark so anyone would have trouble finding me! You know I am not the only that stays up late! Sasuke-teme does his training late at night too! But the last time that I saw Kakashi-sensei was when he left us after the team meeting."

Tsunade just nodded and then dismissed the blonde. She had noticed that he had started to widen his eyes when she asked him were he was. And what he had just said it seemed that the boy was hiding something. She had spoken with Iruka and he said that Kakashi had mentioned Naruto's name before he had passed out. All of these things were not making sense. On top of that what was with the out of body experience. From what she had been able to find out, some of the Yamanaka's who had a rather powerful mind had experienced and event that could be similar but there was no way to find out for sure. Kakashi had decided to stay behind to make sure that there were no side effects of the jutsu as well as looking into what exactly Chief Advisor Musha did in his spare time. '_Surely Gai and his team can handle this along with team 7_.' Tsunade thought as she watched the door close behind the young blonde ninja.

She looked at the folder that was sitting on her desk. The Anbu had been quick in gathering evidence, yet there was no sign of the intruder. They had informed her that there were traces of another person at Iruka's apartment; traces of a smaller person who then just walked away presumably after leaving Kakashi. The trail lead toward the middle of town and was lost among the usual chaos of everyone who walked through there. That information told her two things. One that the person who had done it was a small person, either a young woman or a child. The second thing was that the person who had done it was welcomed enough in the village that he or she was able to walk strait through the middle of town undetected. Thirdly, there was only one jutsu used on Kakashi, there were no signs of any torture inflicted on Kakashi, the attacker just got up and left him on the doorstep of someone who they had to have known would have not tried to harm the unconscious jounin. On top of that there were no signs that there was any breach in the security of the village. No sentries had reported any one trying to get in. So that would mean that said person would still have to be in the village. Tsunade could tell that there was something going on, she just didn't know what it was and Naruto was connected to it somehow. And she didn't like that.

Before he knew it Naruto was with his new team and they all were heading out toward Wind Country. While they were walking to the first checkpoint in their Mission, Sakura had taken it upon herself to tell everyone about Wind and how the document would effect the two countries. "You see Wind has been going through some major changes in it's government. Remember that the old Wind Daimyo had downsized their shinobi force back during the chunnin exams? The new Wind Daimyo wants to fortify Wind's position among the major powers and aligning with Fire will help. And Tsunade -sama wants that treaty because it will help with our relations with Sunagakure."

"That is where Gaara is from." Naruto added unconsciously.

"Yeah, that's right Naruto. We all remember what happened the last time with the Sand village. This treaty will be a great help for both nations!"

Naruto nodded and continued on, smirking slightly to himself. Despite the fact that he was not the sharpest tool in the shed he actually knew a great deal about the politics in the world. Many of his customers who were higher ups did enjoy the fact that Naruto would know about them and their exploits in the government. The blonde always played it off and said that this knowledge would prove useful later when he was to become Hokage.

"So Gai-sensei, what is the full objective of the mission? We were only told that we had to be fast and be careful. Sakura has just told us the importance, but what are we suppose to do?" Ten Ten asked.

"Well Ten Ten, we are right now on our way to our first Checkpoint in the Fire capital. When we meet up with the team there we are to relieve them and then head for Wind. That is where we are going to have to disguise ourselves and travel very slowly. We will refrain from using the henge because it would just take to much energy and on top of that there is reason to suspect that enemy ninja could be in on the plan to take the treaty to wind. Any usage of chakra could land us in a world of trouble." Gai explained.

"Well won't we be able to fight them off Gai-Sensei?!" Lee asked.

"We might be able to fight off the first wave of them, but once we do we will have drawn unwanted enemies that are sure to be much stronger and more numerous. The mission comes before the fight."

"Of course GAI-SENSEI!"

The others just sweat dropped again. Neji was the first to compose himself and asked, "Sensei, I know that stealth is the most important part of this mission, but I was wondering won't we be kind of conspicuous all of us traveling in one group?"

"Neji you have touched on the second part of the mission, we will be splitting up into three groups. My group will be the one carrying the documents. I have already decided that the groups are going to be assembled out as follows. Neji and Naruto will be the first group. Neji and Naruto you to will be the first ones to head out. You guys will be the reconnaissance, and if it calls for it the first line of defense should there be any fighting. Sakura and Lee will go with me. Our group will carry the documents, and Ten Ten and Sasuke you to will bring up the rear and give assistance as needed and to make sure that the group isn't taken from behind. But know that these smaller groups will be in more danger if there are a number of enemies. Are there any questions?"

No one said a thing, but all of them were thinking different things. From inner Sakura's rants that if Ten Ten did anything then there will be one less kunoichi in the world, to Lee's inner thoughts of how he was going to show his sensei just how great he had become and if he could not do that then when he returned to Konoha then he would run five hundred laps around Konoha. Naruto on the other hand was spacing out a bit. Naruto once was worried that Neji might have been able to see through the genjutsu but all his fears were replaced when Neji didn't show any signs of seeing through the jutsu in their fight during the Chunnin exam finals. He currently had other things to worry about, like the how the hell was he suppose to complete his other work with the guy who could freakin' see through the back of his head?!.

Gai then turned around and headed toward the gate. The others just sighed and followed, Ten Ten and Neji a bit unsettled by lack of Gai-ness that was Gai-sensei.

I was just looking at this and I realized that I did not have a chapter this short since chapter one! Yah and this is like already so long! Wow five chapters! Anyway I still am having a hard time choosing a pairing as well as a rating, cuz', yah I mean I am pretty sure that this is T-13 or what ever the stupid rankings are. Well so I guess that I should warn you that there is going to be a whole lot of interaction between Neji and Naruto and the going to Wind and having to deal with Gaara as well. You know now that I think about it I don't even really know what the time frame is for this... well it is AU... man I hate plot holes... yah. Okay enough of my rant, it is late and I have a final tomorrow, (shows how much studying I have done, hee hee) Okay please review!

yamanana


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto

Okay hello to yah all! I hope that the new year has been treating you right! SO I am back and I have another chapter for yah. I should warn you that this chapter is not like the previous ones. I guess that is why I have it labeled under general. Yah. So I hope that you enjoy and please review! And this chapter is dedicated to **_Makacatori_** thank you for your reviews! Now ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Hello." speaking

'_Hello._'-thinking

**Hello** Kyuubi speaking

The Promise: Chapter Six

Six hours into the trip Naruto had fallen upon Lee to keep him occupied. Naruto had first started with trying to talk with Sakura, but needless to say that he ended up with a few bruises on his head for that on. Naruto had then tried to move onto Sasuke but the blonde felt that he would have better luck talking to his shoes than to the ever gloomy Uchiha. He had tried conversing with Neji and Ten Ten but Naruto just felt like he didn't know them well enough. So he had Lee, with the occasional tidbit added by Gai. "So Lee how many minutes do you usually leave the pie in to bake? I tried to make an apple pie one time... I was lucky that I didn't have to call the fire department!"

"Well, gosh, I usually leave it in there for just the right amount of time. I check it and when I pull it out I check to see if the crust is golden and that the filling is just perfect. One usually just learns how to know these things when you have baked for a long time." Lee said most expertly.

Naruto with small hearts in his eyes continued to ask Lee questions like that much to the dismay of their teammates. Let's just say that this went on for the rest of the trip.

(Time Skip about 6 hours, New Location- Fire capital)

"-and that is how you can get just the perfect knot to use when re-stringing your Christmas lights!" Lee had announced proudly while Naruto was writing adamantly in a small notebook.

Neji and Sasuke had already pulled out their kunai, ready to go for the kill, only being stopped by their female teammates, when Gai proudly announced, "Okay we are here!"

All the others turned to the older nin and saw that he was pointing over the seemingly last hill that they were climbing. Naruto and Lee jumped and headed for where Gai was standing. Sakura and Ten Ten just looked at each other when they saw that stunned faces on their hyper teammates.

Naruto and Lee were currently dumbfounded by the sheer size of the fire capital. Nestled in-between to overhanging cliffs and a large dormant volcano, the Fire Capital was a massive city, bustling with people. Buildings were built in the canyon, only the very tips of the buildings were actually exposed to open air. As Naruto looked down he saw that the smallest of the buildings was at least twenty stories. The blonde could only imagine how the builders built such large structures in such and enclosed space. What amazed him even more was that each building looked like a work of art, elegant sculptures hung from the sides, the marble glistening as the sunlight hit them. There was no sign of outer pipe work and cables that one could see as the norm in Konoha. The city was like a huge work of art. All the younger ninja were surprised by the magnificent sight in front of the them.

As Naruto looked down toward the bottom of the canyon he saw that there were people forming a crowd along the streets. Banners were being displayed proudly, and delicious smells were wafting up toward the Konoha nin. Naruto watched as a small balloon drifting past his face, on its way to the heavens. Having the curious nature he had Naruto looked at Gai and asked with his big sparklely eye jutsu, "Please Gai-sensei! Can I go and see?! I promise that I will be good! I've never been to the capital before! And it looks like they are having a festival!"

Gai being one for dramatic scenes and poses saw the inner fire of youth that had enveloped the young blonde and his fire caught, starting to form brightly! The sun was setting at the end of a very beautiful beach scene... sorry... in short Gai let Naruto go down and see the rest of the city with Neji and Lee.

The two groups split and Gai led Sakura, Ten Ten, and Sasuke toward the building were the meeting was going to take place and Naruto and gang head for the bustling streets.

(Time break; with Gai and team: meeting place for the treaty)

Gai led Sakura, Ten Ten, and Sasuke to a small building that was cornered near the edge of the canyon wall. From the area around the building, the younger nin decided that this was not the best place to be in. '_Who would want to have a meeting here, there are bound to be thieves and bandits all around. No doubt there are spies here too? Is this really a safe place to keep such an important document?'_ Sakura thought to herself. Similarly Sasuke and Ten Ten were having the same such thoughts.

The group entered the small, run down, vacant building. The doors showed signs of great age. Any paint that had been on there had been worn down from the elements as well has human inhabitation. Surprisingly enough the doors opened without any noise; the doors opened on well oiled hinges. As Gai threw open the door the light inside dazzled the young ninja. Once their eyes adjusted to the light they saw two ninja greeting Gai very animatedly. The three young nin looked around and saw that the room that they were in was actually a well lite lobby for a seemingly much larger building. '_Is this all being held under one genjutsu?!_' All three of them were thinking to themselves.

"Gai-sensei! It is so good to see that you are here safely! We were worried when we heard that Kakashi had been attacked, you see there has been a leak in information and we have caught two spies that have yet to be identified." The Konoha nin with glasses said.

"Yes, Kakashi, decided to stay in Konoha, to see if he could id is attacker. That's why you have Me!" Gai said proudly puffing out his chest.

All the ninja in the room just sweat dropped. One nin adjusted his glasses and said in a low voice, "Gai, Daruyama is said to be involved with the case. Some of her rogue spies have been scene in random locations in Fire Country. This could become dangerous. With a groups so few in number."

"Daruyama, you say? Well that is a big problem... Has there been any information about why she is wanting this treaty? Or who she has been working for to barter for the right price? This could show leads to an open invasion or war..." Gai said trailing off.

Sakura, Ten Ten, and Sasuke looked on in amazement. The full implications of what this mission could entail were coming to light. What was once just considered a ritual scroll or treaty delivery has started to turn into something much more complicated and on that same note much more dangerous.

Sasuke was looking forward to the challenge that was sure to come. His Uchiha blood burning with the thoughts for a good fight. Sakura worried for her team, hoping that all of them would come out of this safely. The invasion of Sand and Sound into Konoha had left a deep mark on her. The Hokage had been killed, along with numerous fellow nin. Team 7 had had to fight an out of control demon. Sakura had almost been killed by Garra's deadly** Sabaku Kyuu** Had Naruto not saved her... '_But I have to be strong_!' Sakura thought to herself, confidence shining in her eyes, '_I have worked hard, Shishou has taught me well, I have to be strong to protect my team!_'

Ten Ten watched a subtle emotions crossed over the faces of her new teammates. She could tell of what the Uchiha was thinking about. He hadn't changed that much over the years, but her father had told her to becareful with working with the raven haired ninja. Ten Ten knew about the incident with the deserting of Konoha for the Sound village. Had it not been for Naruto, Sasuke would have become a violent enemy of Konoha. As she looked toward Sakura she noticed that the pink haired girl's eyes were bright with confidence. Ten Ten really hadn't know Sakura all that well, but is was known throughout Konoha that Tsunade had been training her privately. Ten Ten was sure that she had also seen Sakura working at the hospital when she went in there to see if Lee had gotten the kunai out of his leg. Neji had been pretty mad that day...

Ten Ten then looked at her squad leader, Gai-sensei had been still discussing with the other nin about more of the specifics. From what she had heard the mission was turning to be much more pivotal than was first estimated. Yet she was not surprised, ninja had to be ready for anything. The problem was that this mission could turn out to be very dangerous and a lot was riding on the fact that this mission had to be completed. And there were only six of them against some unknown enemy. The odds were not looking good...

(Same time: With Naruto, Neji, and Lee: In the heart of the festival)

"Wow! Would you look at that! There are a whole bunch of people down here! This is SO much bigger than any other festivals that I have seen else where." Naruto stated happily.

"Gosh! I know Naruto-kun! I don't know what to do first!" Lee said happily as well. The two struck up in an ever growing louder conversation.

"Will you guys calm down?! You are beginning to attract attention... Oh to late..." Neji said trying to look away from the small crowd that was forming around them, he was really trying hard to ignore the small comments like, '_Are they performing in the festival?' 'They have to, I mean who would wear outfits like theirs on a daily basis?''You're right_.'

Fortunately for Neji someone across the street started yelling out to the crowd. A man dressed in flashy clothing was standing up on an empty cart with a microphone in his hands. He was a thick mass of curly black hair on his head and small mustache on his upper lip. All people were able to see that he was very tall, the long dark violet coat he was wearing as an testament to that. He had on a very white tuxedo shirt underneath the jacket. His pants were the same color as the jacket that he was wearing. He put the microphone up to his mouth and started, "Listen up everyone! So do you think that you are beautiful? Do you want to win 10,000 ryou??" At that proclamation an excited whisper ran through the crowd. Naruto heard this and his heart started to beat louder, '_I could buy one maybe two of the girls out with that kind of money, especially the younger ones..._' The blonde thought to himself.

Lee had noticed the Naruto had stopped listening to him and was looking at the ground. His whole aura had changed in an instant, "Naruto-..."

"Wha-, sorry Lee I heard that guy over there I started to imagine how much ramen I could buy with 10,000 ryou! I could probably buy old man Ichiraku's place! And then have him make me ramen whenever I want!" Naruto said with a very happy face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am offering to have a fashion show/contest! I am the great designer KaiShun! I have made many stunning outfits for those in royalty, for certain members of the daimyo's court, and of course all of the major superstars! And now I want to give you the wonderful people in the capital of the Fire Nation a chance to see my newest lineup and to ever purchase them for yourself! But to get these beautiful wardrobes out to you all I am offering a fashion show for those of you willinging and able! It will be This Friday! The winner of the fashion show will win a prize of 10,000 ryo and whatever their winning outfit is! Head to the dragon café if you want to purchase a ticket to see this wonderful show! The tickets will run from 10 ryo to 25 ryo depending on the seating! You had better come fast because seats are limited!"

_**Kit, why am I getting the feeling that you are about to do something foolish and stupid? **Because this is a chance to get a lot of money that will help the girls out! Hey think about it, it is one less customer that I and you have to deal with. On top of that, wouldn't it be cool to be in a fashion show?** I really do not understand this concept of a 'fashion show' but if it is what you want to do...I really don't care...** Sure you big lug._ With that Naruto cut off his contact with the large fox demon. '_Now I just need to convince the others so that I can stay to be in this thing!_'

Naruto turned to the other two, "You know you guys I think that I want to be in the fashion show! It would be great, especially if I win then I can get a whole lot of money! I could get a whole new apartment! Or I could get ramen everyday for the rest of my life! It is going to be SO fun!" Naruto finished, his eyes sparkling with dreams for the future.

Neji and Lee sweat dropped. "Naruto," Neji started, "Don't you realize that this fashion show takes place on Saturday? We are suppose to leave tomorrow. You know that you can not jeopardize the mission just because you want ramen."

"Oh you guys are just upset that I am SO GOOD LOOKING that I could be in a fashion show! Just trying to bring my down are you? Aren't you." Naruto said laying it on thick.

"Naruto... we can't go! Our mission comes before anything!" Neji retorted rather loudly as the blonde's epigram was getting to his nerves.

Naruto turned to Neji and said to him slyly, "Hey Neji could it be that you really want to be in the fashion show? You shouldn't be so SHY!"

Lee turned toward Neji, "YOSH! Neji you want to show off your youthfulness in this wonderful endeavor?! YOUR FLAME BURNS BRIGHTLY INDEED!"

Neji turned around quickly and looked at Naruto with a small blush on his face, "What are you saying! Anyway we have a mission that we have to complete. We don't have time." Neji said trying to regain his composure.

"Oh come on! We can do it together! And think about it, it is 10,000 ryou! That is a lot of money! Can you imagine how much ramen you could buy with that!"

"I said 'No.', and that is final! I don't want to be in any fashion show!"

"But Neji I thought that you wanted to be in the fashion show?" Lee asked innocently.

"It is nothing of the sort. He put words in my mouth! Besides fashion has nothing to do with being a ninja. Or OUR MISSION..."

"Well..." Lee started, "You know that a ninja has to know about a lot of things like politics and the government, as well as simple things like current news to fashion. Kunoichi have to be really good at it because if they are trying to delude their target a good knowledge of fashion could get them closer to their target or get them out of harms way. And of course you know that we are traveling incognito so what we chose to wear is very important."

"He has a good point Neji." Naruto piped in.

"Yeah, but do we look like we are kunoichi? Or does it look like we are in danger of any sort... I don't think so." Neji retorted. "So as of right now FASHION is UNIMPORTANT!" he finished saying.

Unfortunately for him the great KaiShun heard his statement. KaiShun's head whipped around at Neji's harsh words and was on the young ninjas in an instant. An dark aura was starting to steam off of the tall man. Somehow the man seemed to have grown another foot and now loomed over a now very small Neji. Naruto and Lee had stepped back and watched in pity as the Great KaiShun reigned down his wrath on the poor Hyuuga. "**YOU BOY!** Who are you to think that Fashion is **UNIMPORTANT?!_"_**Neji was rooted to his spot, seemingly do the work of the kanashibari of KaiShun. "**MAY BE** for you **DEGENERATE** who has no fashion sense you **CAN NOT** have any idea of how many people take delight in what I do?! Some small town **HICK** wouldn't understand how fashion changes the world! If there was no fashion then you would be **NAKED**!" This continued for a few minutes, KaiShun's rage growing ever greater.

The killing aura of this man was alike that of an evil demon, the fire in his eyes grew ever brighter as his rage grew over someone bad mouthing his precious fashion designs. Naruto watched as poor Neji was being subjected to the vicious wrath of the famed designer. In hopes of allaying the indignant KaiShun Naruto spoke up saying, "KaiShun, sir, I don't think that Neji there meant that... You see he was just nervous and you know that when you are nervous you say things that you don't mean. I think that he really wants to be in your fashion show/contest."

Upon hearing Naruto's words all the murderous aura that surrounded the man in purple dispersed, leaving a man with small sparkles surrounding him, and air around him that reminded everyone of Gai. Neji on the other hand, had been happy that KaiShun's rage was cooled but his own anger started to build by what Naruto had said. Kaishun the said, "Oh young man, I know of the woes that you feel! Even I the Great KaiShun at one time was afraid of fashion! False words stemmed from my mouth at one time! I have found a kindred spirit! You must be in the fashion show now that I know your true feelings!" Then turning to Naruto and Lee, KaiShun said, "And you TWO must come and watch! Your friend here will love it! Here are two free tickets to the show!"

Naruto and Lee took the tickets, Naruto seeing that this was his chance he said, "Umm sir, thank you so much for your tickets. I have always loved your styles especially on the Daimyo of Wind's daughter, that red dress with the butterflies on it truly brought out the delicateness in her, yet it was flirty enough to turn all the heads of her father's advisers."

"You saw that lad? I believe that dress was made for her alone!" KaiShun said beaming in admiration.

Naruto then adopted a dejected look on his face as he said, "But sadly, we are only going to be here for a couple of days. You see we are due to leave probably the day after tomorrow. You won't believe what I would do to see your show though..." Naruto ended, laying it on thick.

Neji and Lee both dropped their jaws when they heard Naruto talking about some dress that KaiShun had made with some semblance of actually seeing the dress. They were both amazed that Naruto even knew that the Daimyo of Wind had a daughter. Neji was the first one to wake from his stupor. "NARUTO!" All heads looked his way, "Excuse me, I need to talk with him really fast." Neji said smiling politely before he grabbed both Lee and Naruto by the scruff of their shirts. Once the two were secured he took off with as much speed as his ninja honed body would allow.

All three heard KaiShun yelling after them, "NARUTO MY GOOD BOY! JUST COME BY THE DRAGON CAFÉ BEFORE YOU LEAVE SO WE CAN TALK MORE!"

(Time skip: evening, a small hotel near the base of the volcano)

"GAI-SENSEI! I refuse to work with this IDIOT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT HE TRIED TO GET ME INTO A FASHION SHOW?!!" Neji yelled in a brief display of extreme emotion.

Ten Ten and Sakura got some dreamy look in their eyes when they heard that Neji was to be in a fashion show. Let's just say that any fan girl would know what they were thinking at the moment. Sasuke was somewhere of angsting; Lee on the other hand was currently running laps around the capital because he forgot his toothbrush at home. It just so happened that it was his favorite one EVER with the little ducks dancing on the handle-... never mind.

The object of Neji's anger was currently ducking behind the larger jounin. Naruto was hoping that Gai-sensei would be able to stop Neji, because, frankly, Naruto was worried that even with the large demon in his stomach he might not make it out still standing. "Now Neji, I am sure that Naruto had his reasons; this is really no matter to get so upset over."

"YEAH! You tell Gai-sensei! I was just exploring my inner fire of youth!"

"NARUTO-KUN! Your antics show that your FIRE OR YOUTH is still burning brightly!"

"But sensei..." Neji started, horrified that he could be at the butt of Naruto's pranks during the whole mission.

Gai's happy expression ended abruptly when he looked toward Naruto and said, "And I am sure that you will not jeopardize the mission in anyway will you Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded innocently. "Okay now that that is settled you two need to be informed on the next portion of the mission. This mission has just gone up to and A class mission. The attack on Kakashi may have been an attempt by Daruyama-" "Daruyama!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes, Daruyama, anyway she wants to stop this treaty from reaching Wind. This mission can be riddle with large amounts of danger, but it seems that Daruyama has not been informed on who the new group is that is carrying the scroll. We are still hoping that staying in small groups with leave less conspicuous but instead of having you two head out first I want you two to stay in town a few days after we leave so that we can have backup and so that you to can see if you find any of the informants in town so that we can get some idea who she is working with or if she is working alone on this attack. You two are to leave on Saturday."

"Saturday... So do you have any idea where these informants might be? This city is rather large, it might take sometime to search it all. A general direction will be good, it will narrow down our search." Neji asked, all forms of anger gone from his face; his face impassive once more.

"We have not been able to determine the area where they are so far because of the large influx of people into town for the festival. But we do have some id on the guy, he seems to be a large man probably over six feet. There was no sign of him having hair. The most notable aspect of him was a large scar that runs from his chest, up his neck, ending with a small point on the lower half of his right cheek. The informant was seen two times, once around the Fire Daimyo's head quarters and once in the midst of the festival." Gai answered.

"Okay, all we have to do is find this guy, figure out who he is working for and then leave to come tell you? Sounds easy enough. Are we going to stay here though?" Naruto asked.

"No you two are going to get a hotel room closer toward the festival so that you will be in a more centralized location. I would recommend that you scour the city day and night to find the guy. Once you find him, Naruto, tell Neji so that he can help spy on him."

"So that is why you want us to stay here..."

"Yes, Naruto you will have to use many of your Kage Bunshins to look over the city. Just remember that you will need to disguise them as well. It would not do to have a hundred Narutos running around the city." Gai then reached into his flak jacket and pulled out two pairs of head phones. "Use these to keep in contact with each other. And remember do not try to engage the enemy. I am sure that you two could handle him, but this mission needs to be about stealth. Sasuke and Ten Ten will leave tomorrow, then Sakura, Lee, and I will leave on Thursday when he receive the treaty. Remember you two will leave on Saturday."

"Hai!" Neji and Naruto said in unison.

"Okay so come with me boys and we will go get your room." Gai said as his gestured the two toward the door.

Once the three of them had left Sakura asked Ten Ten, "Why didn't Gai say anything that if they mess up they could start a war?"

"I think that he knows that Neji will figure it out. He then can fill Naruto in on the possibilities. Remember Neji is considered a genius of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Yeah you're right about that... So what was Neji saying about a fashion show?"

"I dunno, it sounded pretty cool though..." Ten Ten replied as both of their minds floated of to their fantasies of Neji... hot.

(Time Skip about thirty minutes: Location; new hotel nearer the Fire Daimyo's headquarters)

It did not take much time at all to get Neji and Naruto settled into a new hotel room. This hotel was much nicer than their previous one, the rooms much bigger with small living accommodations like a small kitchenette, a sitting area with a large desk near by, all of these sectioned off from the beds themselves. For with all of these niceties the room did cost a bit more. "**HOW** DO THEY EXPECT SOMEONE TO PAY FOR THESE ROOM!? ARE THEY TRYING TO EXTORT MONEY FROM MINORS LIKE US!" Naruto yelled with much enthusiasm.

"Naruto, we will be reimbursed when we go back home. Anyway between the two of us I think that the payment will be no problem." Neji replied trying to calm the young blonde down.

"That sucks, knowing Tsunade-baa-chan she will keep my money and use it for betting."

"We can worry about that later... Anyway I think that we should start planning for the areas that we are to search." Neji said as he walked over to the table that was in the room.

He pulled out a piece of paper that was in his pocket and set it on the table. It was no larger than a napkin and it seemed to be just a thin. There was a small marking on the corner, otherwise there was nothing there that would make the piece of paper suspicious. "Uh, Neji... I don't think looking at that small piece of paper is going to help mapping out the city..."

"Quiet." was the terse reply.

Neji did two quick hand signs before he laid his two fingers on the paper. A small poof was seen and underneath that there was a full size map now laying on the table. "Oooh! I get it."

"Okay look here..." Neji started. Well into the night the two discussed their strategies and plans. On this one night Naruto kept smiling, so much so that Neji even began to notice that the smile on Naruto's face was not one that he had seen in a while. '_What could it mean?_'

Okay, there it is... I know that it was kinda random... yah, what can I say? I know that everyone seems a little out of it... So I hope that you guys liked it. Please review. I love reviews and they really make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Promise **

_written by yamanana_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. Darn...

Okay hello to yah all! I hope that the new year has been treating you right! SO I am back and I have another chapter for yah. I should warn you that this chapter is not like the previous ones. I guess that is why I have it labeled under general. Yah. So I hope that you enjoy and please review!

_Summary_: Uzumaki Naruto has a big secret, he is a kagema. Much to his dislike he is also a very wanted one too. Why doesn't he stop? Well he has a promise that he will not break so night after night he has to submit himself to the carnal desires of people who will pay the most for him. These people who do have a great deal of power and money to back them, people who have plans too. And Naruto finds himself caught in the middle of all of this. See his adventures as he tries to keep his promise a secret as he is thrust into political games, where his actions could cause war or bring peace...

"Hello." speaking

'_Hello._'-thinking

**Hello** Kyuubi speaking

**Chapter seven**

It had been two days since Team Kakashi left with Team Gai to the fire capitol, leaving the infamous Kakashi behind, which he was finding to be somewhat tedious to say the least. Kakashi had not since had any out of body experiences which had left Tsunade baffled. On top of that all of his leads toward an unknown assailant in Konoha and the connection between the Chief Advisor Musha. Kakashi was currently off duty and was enjoying his off time at this favorite book store, where they just happened to have the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise. 'Ah, it took you long enough Jiraiya. But it was well worth the wait.' Was Kakashi's thought as he exited the store.

He had not taken but a few steps before two chuunin materialized in front of him with a small poof. Kakashi just looked up with his one lazy eye and waited for the summons. "Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately. There is more information." The one chuunin with the white spiky hair said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

The other chuunin pushed his glasses further up his face and said to him in a slightly menacing voice, "Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama told us to tell you that if you were to say that we were to "lightly" remind you that if you are late then she will ban the you-know-what from all of Konoha and personally stop the writer from ever writing anymore..."

"Okay! Let's go now!" Kakashi said, rather quickly, worried about the future of the most wonderful (in his opinion at least) book in existence.

(Time skip: about five minutes; Location: Hokage's Tower, Tsunade's office)

"You see Kakashi, I think that this thing is bigger than we thought in the beginning. If Daruyama is involved then you are sure to see that the bigger 'powers' come into play. She has a lot of connections in many different places. As well as many different reputations. It is because of that that any previous attempts of subduing her have failed. She may have as much influence as the Akatsuki does, if not more."

"Are there anymore teams being sent out? What about other alliances? Has Sand been notified, Mist as well? I am pretty sure that our connection with the Sand village will prove very valuable but if the governments themselves get involved..."

"That is why that treaty needs to reach the Wind capitol."

"This is not looking good." Kakashi said as he looked down at the file that was on Tsunade's desk. The one picture on the file brought shivers down his spine.

(Time skip: Wednesday midmorning; Location: Fire capitol with Neji and Naruto in their hotel room)

"Neh, Neji... since now that we are not leaving till Saturday don't you think that we can go be in that fashion show?" Naruto said as he looked at Neji through the mirror where he was in the bathroom getting ready.

"You know that we have to leave on Saturday. I am sure that the show won't happen till later in the evening. Remember that you promised to Gai that you wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize the mission." Neji said as continued to study the folder that Gai-sensei had given him.

"Yeah... but he didn't say what time we had to leave on Saturday. We can just stay long enough so that we go to the show win the first prize then leave to catch up to the others. You never know the people that we are looking for could be in the show or be there to watch it. I mean how many famous fashion designers have you ever seen in your life?" Naruto said still trying to reason with the Hyuuga.

"Naruto..." Neji started as he gave with an exasperated sigh. But before he could begin something hit him making him realize something. "Naruto why do you want to be in the fashion show so badly?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before a big grin broke out on his face, "Well I already told you. You don't see that kind of money unless you take down some wanted S-class criminal or are totally rich. There is a lot that I could do with that kind of money..." '_Ain't that true_' "Anyway I just realized something remember when Gai-sensei said that Daruyama might be behind all of this. She likes a lot of nice things so she might even want to go see the show!"

"Well that is true... but you probably don't know everything that woman has done. She is wanted almost as badly as a S-rank criminal. She was the on that caused the downfall of the government in Stone. If it wasn't for her intervention Cloud too would be an ally of Konoha. Daruyama has too many ambitions to be over looked so lightly." Neji set his cup of tea on the small table.

"I know that she has done some major things but you know that Cloud was just trying to get a hold of the Byakugan. Also her involvement in Stone actually overthrew a corrupt and evil government. Stone would not be as powerful as it is today if it were not for her hand." Naruto expertly argued back as he sat down across from Neji at their little table.

"When did you find out about all of these things? I thought that you didn't care about the mission briefing?" Neji asked a little surprised at the amount of information that was coming out of Naruto's mouth; information that contradicted every thing that he had learned about the fearsome Daruyama.

"You know that I am not as stupid as I look. Even I keep up with the news going around." Naruto said as his face puffed up and looked away, offended.

"Okay I will grant you that much. Anyway you seem to know that she has a lot of power and we don't have the back up to fight if we are ambushed..."

"Neji we have been here for almost a week and we haven't spotted those guys that headquarters had warned us about. As a matter of fact we haven't seen anything suspicious. I really don't think that Daruyama is involved."

"I still think that the fashion show is a bad idea..." Neji said with a loss of force behind his words. '_I think that I have almost got him. Just a little more.' _Naruto thought to himself. '_Time to pull out the big guns... hee hee._' Naruto stepped out of the bathroom his face still raw from where he had been cleaning his face, his cheeks a rosy pink color. Naruto scooted his chair forward closer to Neji. Neji was still spying the map unaware of what was going to happen. "Neji..."

The Hyuuga looked up and was assaulted with on of the most deadly accurate jutsus known to mankind, the _**Sparkly-Eye no Jutsu**_! Naruto's eyes swelled and his rosy cheeks only added to the effect. All Neji saw were a pair of big, blue eyes that watered and shimmered in hopes of getting what they wanted.

The Hyuuga did not have a chance. "_No... Must resist! Must think about mission... must think about dignity!...Ah what the hell..._' "OKAY! You win. We can go to the fashion show just remember that we have to leave and there is no way that I am going to be in the damn show!"

Naruto beamed, '_A win is a win, no matter the tactics! Now I can win that money!'_ "You're the greatest Neji!" Naruto called out before he glomped the stoic nin.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever."

(Time Skip about an hour later: Location; the Dragon Café)

Naruto and Neji split up, Neji headed toward the Fire Daimyo's head quarters and Naruto toward the festival. The first order of business was to find KaiShun and get into the fashion show. The Dragon Café did not prove very hard to find seeing as there was a long line to get in. But in no time Naruto was in and happily sipping a cup of tea as he waited for KaiShun to make his appearance. Naruto did not have to wait for long. "Ah Naruto-kun I see that you were able to come by to see me! Are you still wanting to be in the show?" KaiShun asked as he walked toward the table.

Naruto turned around and saw that KaiShun's outfit today consisted of a red dress shirt that was tucked neatly into a pair of white pants that seemed to glimmer as he walked. The shirt had gold dragon embroidered along the right arm and across the front of the shirt. KaiShun was carrying a white jacket that most assuredly went along with the outfit, '_Well I guess that he does know how to dress.'_ "Yes I was really hoping to be in the show."

"So were your troubles dealt with?"KaiShun asked as he pulled out a chair across from Naruto.

"Yeah it so happened that we don't have to leave till after the show and well this is the first time that I ever could be in a fashion show!"

"Well lad you have come to the right person! I would love to have you in the show! Do you mind if I take some measurements? I have a room that the Café has allowed for me to see those who want to be in the show. You know I can't have just anyone."

"I understand... but there is something that you should know... well do you mind if we talk about this in a more... private area?" Naruto said as he looked around rather nervously.

The blonde's actions were not lost on the great designer but there was something that KaiShun just liked about the boy that he couldn't say no. "Of course, of course, here why don't we head to the back. We can talk freely there."

(Time skip: A few minutes later: Location; the Dragon Café in a back room)

Kaishun sat in a very comfortable looking chair that was in front of a large rack of clothing, a small desk was near by. "Okay so what is it?"

"Well first you should know that I am a ninja and right now I am hiding under an illusion known as genjutsu. The reasoning behind this is rather complecated and... well a little personal but I would like to be in show looking how I normally look." Naruto said a little nervously. He was telling an almost stranger about one of his most deepest secrets.

"I don't see much of a problem there. I guess that I just need to see the form so that I can make adjustments to what you would be wearing." KaiShun said very seriously.

"Okay." Immediately Naruto created a bunshin which started the other half of the seals needed to dispel the genjutsu.

KaiShun looked on with awe as what seemed to be like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon, Naruto's true self was made visible as the layers of genjutsu were stripped away. The bunshin disappeared as the last layer of the genjutsu was removed leaving an angel standing before the great designer. Disbelief was displayed on KaiShun's face as he took in the soft radiant skin that almost seemed luminescent. Soft golden locks fell around the angel's face in a tasteful bit of disarray. The boy was taller and leaner, the slim body that would make any man or woman swoon. But the thing that was the most mesmerizing were his eyes; the once common blue eyes that were nothing really to notice now just popped. The orbs were a deep cerulean blue flecked with gold and green, framed by thick lashes that would make any girl turn green with envy. There was a slight tilt to his eyes so that they gained a cat like look, a look that only enhanced the beauty of his face. The whisker marks were still there but the round look that he had was gone and in place was a lean face in what seemed to be in perfect proportions. Never had KaiShun seen such beauty. "Umm... are you okay?"

Naruto's question brought KaiShun out of his stupor. "Yes forgive me... that jutsu caught me off guard. Anyway you said that you want to go out looking like this? Well I think that you have yourself a deal. Do you think that you can be here on Thursday and Friday for a dress rehearsal? I am thinking that with the number of applicants so far that the fitting and run through shouldn't be more than a few hours each day."

"I think that it would be okay." '_Anyway the only thing that we are doing is reconnaissance and a few Kage Bunshins will take care of that_.' "Yeah I am very sure that it would be okay." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Well son I think that you have yourself a deal." KaiShun finished as he held out his hand.

Naruto gripped the other man's hand tightly, unknowingly agreeing to something that was so much bigger that what he thought.

(Time Skip: Friday; Location: A nice hotel in the capitol)

"I think that this fashion show is going to be a big hit. I honestly did not think that I would be able to find such talent and beauty here just walking about the streets. I have to admit that it is much easier dealing with amateurs compared to the pros. At least amateurs have their own unique style with out all of the vanity." KaiShun said most emphatically as he downed his cup of tea, his companion just sat back cooly and sipped her tea gently.

"I am very happy that this show is coming together so nicely. I have to admit that I had my reservations at first but if the show is going to be as great as you say then it seems that I am just going to have to trust you." The woman answered with a rather deep and husky voice, a voice that could send shivers down your spine wether she meant to scare you or make you her best friend.

"Yama-dono, I think that you might want to meet one of the applicants that I met this week. I think that you might find him very interesting."

"Him?"

"Yes. I don't think that I have ever seen such a beautiful creature, ahem... excluding yourself of course." KaiShun quickly added as he saw the look on his associate's face. "On top of that he is hiding his true self behind some ninja ploy. I have to admit I really think that this show is going to be great!"

"What are you saying? There are ninja going to be in your show? Do you know where they are from?"

"I don't remember the boy wearing anything that would give away his origin. He was wearing very simple and nondescript clothing. What a shame, with a body and face like his, he should be wearing gold and silver!" KaiShun said dramatically as he slammed his cup on the table.

"I am very glad that you have found this boy so interesting, but just make sure that he has no idea that you are working for me. I need to make sure that that Treaty makes it to Wind. If he is from Grass, then giving away our position would put us in a very tight position indeed. Fengmaru would do anything to keep that Treaty from reaching Wind. On top of that Fire can not afford having Wind as an enemy."

"I understand milady. Will you meet the models before the contest starts? Like we planned?"

"I don't think so. Maybe after once I have seen the contestants. I don't want to take anything for granted."

"What ever you say milady."

(Time skip: Saturday evening right before the fashion show; Location: the Dragon Café)

"Naruto, do you have all of your things ready to go?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Of course, I am going to go in and win the money then we can get out of here."

"Okay, I am going to check in with headquarters and I will meet you here in two hours."

"Oh come on Neji you know that you can always stay and watch! KaiShun really does have some good things in his lineup!" Naruto said when he saw Neji walking away.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you in **two** hours." '_I really don't understand why he really wants to be in that fashion show... come to think of it but I never asked him how he knew about that dress that he mentioned earlier... It is probably some weird hobby that he wanted to keep hidden from the others, I know that Sasuke would laugh for sure._'

"Stingy..." '_Score! Reverse psychology always works! Now I don't have to worry about him showing up and having a cow.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the stoic Hyuuga walk away.

Naruto then turned around and headed for the back entrance. All of the models would get ready in the Dragon café proper but the actual competition would take place in the theater that was right next to the café. It was a rather odd set up but it just happened to work well in this instance. Whistling a merry tune to himself Naruto opened the doors, not realizing that he was just opening the doors to a new twist to the scheme...

Wow it has been like some five or six months before I got this out!? Well please accept my most humble apologies. For the bad grammar too! Yet I do have an excuse! I was planning on really getting to work on this over my summer vacation but the problem is that I forgot that I was going to Mexico for six weeks! Yeah so there went my vacation plans. But thanks to those who read my story and thought that they wanted to put me as a favorite story! That made me SO happy. So leave a review if you can too! I love to hear from you guys! Oh yeah there were a few C2 communities that wanted me to join their line up... I don't know how to do that! So if someone will send me a message or something and I can see if I can get me-self hooked up! So hope for a quick update. I finally have decided how I want this part of the story to run and I have the major events, the only problem is connecting everything... ugh I hate that part... So wish me luck and I will see if I can get this next chapter out before we all grow too old to read... Gosh I really am pathetic...

yamanana


	8. Chapter 8

**The Promise **

_written by yamanana_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. Darn...

_Summary_: Uzumaki Naruto has a big secret, he is a kagema. Much to his dislike he is also a very wanted one too. Why doesn't he stop? Well he has a promise that he will not break so night after night he has to submit himself to the carnal desires of people who will pay the most for him. These people who do have a great deal of power and money to back them, people who have plans too. And Naruto finds himself caught in the middle of all of this. See his adventures as he tries to keep his promise a secret as he is thrust into political games, where his actions could cause war or bring peace...

A/N: Okay please be patient with me! I kinda lost touch with this story but here is what I have so far! Anyway I hope that you like this but you have to bear with all the OC's but I really need them to keep the story going. And I promise that most of them won't have lasting parts. So on with the story!

"Hello." speaking

'_Hello._'-thinking

**Hello** Kyuubi speaking

**Chapter Eight**

(Location: KaiShun's Fashion Show; Time: Saturday evening)

Mulling about an empty room, Naruto detached himself from the chaos that was now the Dragon Café. As he had walked in the doors he had to use all his ninja speed to jump out of the way of a speeding wardrobe assistant running to get the outfits to all the other models. The café had turned into a madhouse. There were only about twenty different models that actually made the cut with KaiShun, but all of those models had two makeup artists and about three wardrobe assistants in attendance. Naruto separated himself from the crowd when he couldn't find KaiShun. All that was left to do was to be registered. Seeing an open door Naruto slipped into an unused back room. The room was just a back storage room that the café owners had put broken chairs and old boxes. Dust covered everything, obviously the room was too small to use for the Fashion show. '_This is a perfect place to get ready, well at least release the jutsu._'

Quickly creating a bunshin, Naruto undid the genjutsu. Unfortunately for him he did not think to bring another set of clothes. His orange jumpsuit was a bit too small for him normally. "Aww what the hell, these people don't even know me and I doubt that they will ever see me again." Naruto said as he only took off his orange jacket; his black undershirt was a little tight and his pants a little short.

Putting his game face on Naruto stepped out from the small room and back into the tangle. Yet this time as he made his way through the throng several women stepped back, their faces reddening slightly. This time he was not just another face in the crowd, this time his face had meaning and beauty. '_Too bad that I can't do this in Konoha... I wonder what Sasuke would say when I stole all of his fangirls from him hmm-? That would sure put a stick up his ass..._' He thought to himself when his perfected sexy glance along with a small smile set a group of young models giggling.

The sign up table was a small thing situated near the front of the café. Although most of the other models had already been registered, (of all the lines of names on the page all but two were crossed out) Naruto walked up and proudly stated, "Uzumaki, Naruto."

The woman that was sitting at the table was slightly middle aged, small round glasses rested on the edge of her nose and the beginnings of wrinkles had begun to touch her eyes. Yet she was still very attractive. Long brown hair, not a speck of grey, cascaded down her back, and her form proved that she worked out regularly. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who was speaking to her. The woman grabbed a button that had the number twenty on it. "Uzumaki-san? Ah yes... KaiShun-sensei mentioned you... Okay you are number twen-."

"EXCUSE ME! I refuse to be last! I demand that you place me before this hooligan!" A shrill voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw that a small petit girl holding a very large handbag was the one who had been speaking. The girl had long black hair that was obviously well taken care of, large expressive brown eyes, and perfect porcelain skin, her looks giving her a doll like quality. Her body was toned and she had a few good "assets".

"I will not be last! I demand that you place me before this... this person right now! Mimori is never last!" 'Mimori' said as she stomped up to the registration table.

'_One would think that she would be such a nice and cute girl, at least until she opened her mouth! I don't think that I have ever seen anyone this self absorbed wait maybe I have..._' Naruto thought to himself as a mass of pink and blond hair assembled in his mind. Apparently the registration lady was thinking along the same lines. "I am sorry miss but you have arrived after Mr. Uzumaki here and you will have to wait."

Black anger spread across Mimori's face when she heard this. "WHAT?! You dare put ME in the same class as this fool?!" She practically screamed as she pointed at Naruto.

"Young lady! I don't think that you understand how things work around here!"

"I think that you don't understand who I am!"

"I am pretty sure that I know who you are! You are a-!"

By this time the people in the near vicinity were beginning to become curious about what all the ruckus was. The blond understanding that he did not want a scene to be made quickly said, "Here, go ahead, you can be before me."

His calm voice stopped the argument as the two women turned and looked at him. "I mean that I don't mind if I am the last one." '_Being 'Dead Last' can cure anyone of worrying about being last._'

"There you heard him, put me down now." Mimori said as she grabbed the button that was in Naruto's hand and walked away.

Once the main arguing had stopped everyone turned away and continued with their business. "Well Mr. Uzumaki, I am sorry that you had to see that. I was warned about her... Kanzaki Mimori . She is really pretty and she has some real experience in the modeling world. What she has in looks she lacks in manners. Mind you that not very many people know about her flaw, she has an amazing acting ability. That's what makes her so successful." The woman said as she grabbed another pin that read twenty one.

"I don't mind. I understand that there are people like that in the world and we just have to adapt to the situation. You can't argue all the time; else you'll get nothing done." Naruto said with a slight shrug.

"That is very professional of you. Well here you go." Naruto reached out and grabbed the pin.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry but I don't think that I caught your name."

"Of course, you may call me Asami, Kurimi Asami."

"Well Kurimi-san, it has been a pleasure, but I think that I need to hurry and get ready. Umm... where do I go from here?"

"You will head down to the bottom down there and find the station that reads twenty one, yes the same as your number. There you will find your assistants and they will get you ready."

"Cool thanks." Naruto said as he winked and ran off to find his station.

(Scene change; Location: Konoha headquarters in Fire Capitol; Time: Still Saturday evening)

"I think that is all Hyuuga-san. It has been quiet here ever since your team showed up." Haruki (the Konoha nin with the glasses, see chapter six) said.

"That makes our job a little bit easie-...?" Neji stopped as another Konoha nin appeared.

"Haruki! We have a problem! We just intercepted a message that states that there is an attack planned for the Fashion Show tonight!" The nin said slightly out of breath.

"What?!" Neji and Haruki said in unison.

"A message was just intercepted a few minutes ago that there is an attack to be waged on the Fashion Show, the one being held by the designer KaiShun. The only detail is that the attack will be signaled by the 'crowning' of the winner." The nin quickly explained.

'_Naruto! He wants to win the grand prize!'_ "Haruki-senpai, I think that Uzumaki Naruto will be endanger. He is currently partaking in the contest. I honestly don't know how well he will do but he will be sorely outnumbered when these rogue nin do decide to attack." Neji said.

"I understand your worry, but I am afraid that we can't do much. A wide scale attack will send the people into a panic. Unlike in Konoha the citizens here are not used to mass evacuations. On top of that this might cause Daruyama to flee if she knows that there are Konoha nin on her trail. To show our cards now might only put your group in more trouble on down the road. It is best to keep the focus here in the capitol and not on the lone groups carrying the Treaty."

"I understand your logic, I just don't think that Naruto would think this out as thoroughly. When he sees a problem he will jump right in and try to fix it himself regardless of the consequences. He can really be troublesome that way. We don't want him starting a battle in the middle of the Fire capitol. All stealth will be thrown out the window."

"He is a difficult one... Hyuuga-san. I am sending you and Kakui here down to the Fashion Show... Since the attack shouldn't start until the winner is announced, you two need to infiltrate and position yourselves to intercept the attackers. If you can try to fill in Uzumaki-san on the details when you meet up with him It might be good that he is on the inside."

"Hai." Kakui responded.

"Of course."

Haruki grabbed a pair of wireless headsets and tossed them to the two nin in front of him. "Okay be careful and I will post ninja on the borders of the capitol. I will also send word to Konoha."

With that both Neji and Kakui vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Scene Change, Location: KaiShun's Fashion Show; Time: Saturday evening)

"WELL! Ladies and Gentlemen! You are all in for a good show tonight! All the pieces that you will see here have not been released to man kind yet. You all will see the making of history! For you see most of my work had been solely for the rich and the privileged, (they can pay more!) but I decided that I did not want to give my creations to a few. So I created this line of clothing that is made in the mind of the common people! Everything here you will be able to find in the upcoming months in you favorite department store! Everything here will be available at low prices so that everyone here will be able to show of a bit of KaiShun's genius! So with out much further ado... I bring you the models!" KaiShun finished with a grand flourish.

The spotlight moved from his form at the top of the balcony and moved toward the runway strip. The actually runway was just an extension of the stage, seeing that this was a theater in all. The seating for those on the floor had to be totally re-done, but now the work that was done made the room look magnificent. The theater could probably hold two thousand people. A rather large number for a fashion show, but tonight the place was filled. As KaiShun sat down the woman next to him commented, "Well you have really out done yourself here. I honestly didn't think that this show would go over. I am glad that this arrangement has proven profitable for the both of us."

"Of course Yama-hime, have a little trust in KaiShun."

"Well let's now see these models..." Daruyama said as she sat back in her seat.

"You won't be disappointed..."

Focusing on the runway the lights changed and the music started. Noted to be the Spring collection the models came out one by one each in a different outfit, each outfit causing the audience to give off oohs and awws. Each of the audience members had been given a score card as they took their seats. On the score cards everyone was to mark each of the models 1-21, 1 being excellent and 21 being the worst, in order of preference. There were five scores to be used for each of the models. At the end the cards were collected and the model with the most points was the winner. There was the possibility that two models would be able to tie but that case had been seen to.

The night went on with very little to worry about. No one had fallen flat on their faces and everyone in the audience continued to be astonished with each of the new pieces. The audience kept a close eye on each of the models but it was quickly turning into a competition between the last two in the line up. Number 20 seemed to meld into the clothes that she was wearing, be it flirty or innocent she wore her clothes as an extension of herself. Not only did she carry herself correctly she was good looking too; needless to say that she earned the votes of most of the men in the house.

But Number 21 was also raking in the votes. He didn't seem to have the same experience that Number 20 had. Instead he had the looks that just pulled off any look that he was in. His bright blonde hair and stunning blue eyes melted the hearts of every woman in the theater. (A few of the guys too but they weren't going to admit anything!:)) Number 21 just had this aura about him that demanded respect.

Up in their VIP box KaiShun just smiled deeply every time that the Uzumaki kid would walk out on to that runway. He had perfect control over his body and seemed to glide as he walked. He didn't know if it was a ninja trick but his skin seemed to glow each time that he stepped out into the studio lights. But what made KaiShun's smile get even deeper was the fact that Daruyama next to him was almost hanging out of her seat just to see the boy. '_Or young man I should say... a diamond in the rough I reckon... with a dangerous profession too. It will be too bad if he mars that beautiful face of his.'_ "You know Yama-hime if you move any farther out of your seat you're going to fall on my wonderful audience down below." KaiShun commented with a small chuckle.

"KaiShun where did you get that boy?!"

"I found him on the street proper. I found him the way that I found most of the people in my show."

"You mean that he was just walking around? Was he alone?"

"Yeah, he was down enjoying the festival. But now that you mention it I think that he was with a few others around his age. YES! I remember that there was this one kid that had long black hair and was trying to say that fashion was unimportant. Why do you ask?"

"KaiShun I think that that boy was suppose to be dead..." Daruyama replied somberly as she turned back to watch the show.

(Location: Somewhere in the theater; Time: during the fashion show)

"Listen, we will only get this kind of shot once. Daruyama won't show herself out in public again. We have to do this now. No mistakes. Wait for the signals and make sure that you don't miss your marks." One ninja robed in all black said as he spoke quietly to his team, only his gleaming green eyes giving anything away of his person.

"Hai." The other three said in unison.

"Okay let's go. And remember we don't let anyone trace this back to Grass. Got it? Okay let's go."

In an instant the four were gone. Had someone been watching they would have sworn that they had seen ghosts...

Okay I'm


End file.
